Lágrimas de una perla
by Emina Minami
Summary: Kagome y Shippo tienen una nueva oportunidad que no pidieron, con el paso del tiempo deberan vivir una aventura casi tan loca como fue la caza de los fragmentos de la perla - ¿quieres ser mi padre? jamas te dejare tocar a Kagome - gritó Shippo con ira.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que hace mucho, en verdad mucho tiempo me daba vueltas por la mente, la tenía en cuaderno de cuando iba al colegio...que nostalgia, espero les guste leerla tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla (o pasarla del cuaderno aquí n.n).**

**Ni Inuyasha ni Naruto me pertenecen y blablabla, ya saben que es así, en serio a veces me pregunto para que tanto escribimos esta linea :3**

**Ahora les dejo la historia...que les advierto será de capis cortitos.  
**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**1**

**Tsunade  
**

Era irracional, Tsunade no podía comprender como es que esta niña había logrado sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para que hiciera algo para intentar salvar su vida, pero la chica contra toda expectativa lo hizo, estaba viva, en estado de coma, pero viva, quizás nunca despertaría y se enteraráin de lo que le había pasado pero por el momento no le importaba, solo que la niña estaba viva.

Cuando se la llevaron para atenderla estaba cubierta hasta donde se podía ver de tierra, sangre y lo que parecían órganos de…algo que seguramente **no** fue humano…lo que hacía todo aun mas desconcertante.

Ahora que habían pasado 12 horas desde que la niña cayo en sus manos tenía un minuto para descansar y analizar bien la situación de cómo la chica había llegado a la aldea.

_Flashback..._

_Izumo y Kotetsu estaban tranquilamente en las puertas de la aldea, esa tarde había sido particularmente tranquila, y ya nada podía salir mal, pronto anochecería y todo en el lugar estaría en aun mas calma de la que ya tenían, pero entonces de la nada un ANBU paso corriendo cerca de ellos y se detuvo solo un momento para decirles que estuvieran alertas._

_Ambos esperaron por lo que parecieron horas completamente atentos a lo que pudiera pasar, no pasó media hora cuando un ANBU esta vez diferente del primero apareció cargando una niña que parecía más un cadáver que otra cosa, pero por su leve movimiento en el pecho aun respiraba._

_Desde entonces se desató un pequeño caos organizado, de quienes buscaban a los atacantes de la joven, de quienes informaban a la Hokage de la chica con un pie y medio en la tumba y alertas por posibles ataques._

_Tsunade en cuanto la vio sintió que algo se detenía dentro de ella, la habían llamado cuando por fin parecía que terminaría el sin fin de documentos que tenía que ver a diario, y si bien agradeció la interrupción, la chiquilla que yacía sobre la camilla esforzandose por respirar le quito el aliento. _

_Vivían en una aldea de shinobis, ella había visto la guerra de primera mano, muchos heridos y muertos en diversas condiciones que le causarían pesadillas a cualquiera y sin embargo, la niña que ahora trataba parecía había sido torturada solo por el placer de hacerle daño y luego la dejaron a su suerte con alguna clase de bestia que la ataco y de la que obviamente ella se defendió._

_Tenía cinco costillas rotas, un brazo torcido en un ángulo irreal, por suerte lo pudieron fijar aunque quedaría para siempre con dificultades de movimiento en el lado izquierdo, una pierna rota en demasiadas partes para contar con precisión en ese momento, después de todo tenía otras cosas más importantes a las que prestarle atención como por ejemplo su pulmón perforado y las diversas hemorragias internas...sus niveles de chakra estaban al mínimo, su ritmo cardiaco era irregular en el mejor de los casos, y aunque anestesiada y completamente drogada durante todo el procedimiento lloró._

_Las lágrimas caían silenciosas por las mejillas pálidas abriendose paso a través de sus ojos cerrados, la chica nunca dejó de llorar hasta que acabaron con ella. _

_Todos estaban desconcertados en cuanto a la chica, era algo casi alucinante._

_Un ANBU se presentó entonces para informar de como la habían encontrado._

_- ...caminaba por el bosque completamente desorientada, creo que no veía hacia donde iba, se movía solo por el hecho de hacerlo, alguna reacción del cuerpo incitada por pura fuerza de voluntad y terquedad, tropezó un par de veces y finalmente miró directamente a donde estaba sonrió y dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar, entonces cayó y debo admitir que pensé estaba muerta al fin - El ANBU sabía no había ayudado en nada, por las lesiones de la niña el hecho de que se moviera como había explicado carecía de sentido, pero había visto en el campo de batalla como algunos shinobis se ponían de pie a pesar de todo, con una determinación férrea, pero el estaba tan desconcertado como los demás puesto que la chica aún en su estado pudo saber con exactitud donde se encontraba y le sonrió, de esa manera que le hizo sentir escalofrío, era como si le diera la bienvenida a la muerte...y quizás eso es lo que esperaba._

_Fin flashback..._

Ahora allí estaba ella la Hokage con una niña en coma clasificada como secreto de rank-S; las investigaciones no había llevado a nada, sus pisadas aparecían de pronto en un claro luego de un charco de sangre, y en el lugar no había nada más, marcas de lucha, armas, pisadas, olores nada que se pudiera seguir a parte de la niña misma.

Sus pertenencias eran otra cosa extraña...una faldita corta, una blusa estilo marinero con un pañuelo, medias cortas y zapatos nada prácticos para una batalla, parecía que estaba disfrazada de algo más que otra cosa, además del brazalete con dijes extraños y el colgante al cuello donde faltaba claramente el adorno principal, por supuesto ninguna de estas cosas explicaba todas sus heridas, ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver que podían averiguar de toda esta situación.

* * *

**Allí esta el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero sus comentarios, puede que aun no se entienda pero por el capi tres comprenderan el sentido de las publicaciones solo tengan paciencia...**

**Siguiente: "Shippo"**

**Besos ~^·^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wiiiii, capitulo 2!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favs y las alertas!**

**Sin más que decir por ahora...**

**a leer n.n**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**2**

**Shippo  
**

Estaba solo, todos lo había dejado y ahora estaba finalmente solo, no podían haberle hecho eso, el debía haberse ido con ellos, estaría con sus padres también ahora en el cielo o el infierno no importaba solo que estaría con ellos y sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era llorar por los que había perdido...

La batalla contra Naraku fue más brutal de lo que jamás habían pasado mientras viajaban juntos en busca de los fragmentos pero era de esperar, después de todo las cosas acabaron finalmente allí.

Inuyasha había muerto luchando protegiendo a Kagome como había prometido y su alma se fue con Kikyo seguramente.

Sango se había perdido en su mente, parecía estar en un estado automatico, se encargaba de curar las heridas de Miroku lo mejor que podía, mientras trataba inutilmente de no mostrar su dolor por sus propias heridas aunque algo más leves no menos profundas y peligrosas, además de la perdida definitiva de su hermano y su fiel acompañante Kirara.

Shippo de alguna manera había sido protegido en el último minuto siendo salvado de una muerte inminiente por Kagome, la lucha principal había acabado pero aun quedaban algunos que no se rendían y ya dispuestos a morir se llevarían a cuantos pudieran con ellos, fue cuando Shippo se decuido y aquella chica demasiado joven que lo había adoptado como hijo se puso entre el y el ataque que iba destinado a acabarlo para salvarlo. Al abrir los ojos que en algun momento había cerrado esperaba ver a su 'madre' herida frente a él pero en cambio solo había una figura flotando envuelta en luz, entonces se dio cuenta de que era Kagome, no podía ver la expresión de su cara y su cabello ahora se sacudía violentamente a su alrededor, una leve brisa cálida lo envolvió y noto que tenía un suave tono rosa, que hacía lo mismo con todos los de su grupo. Alguien cayo de pie a su lado de pronto maldiciendo en voz alta pero no prestó atención todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a la miko.

"te quiero" escucho a Kagome decir en su cabeza antes de que todo el lugar se llenara de la energía rosa de su Kagome y luego ya no supo más.

Cuando despertó era cargado por un Koga que cojeaba mientras lo llevaba a algún lugar que ahora mismo no le importaba lo único que quería era encontrar a su kaa-chan pero no estaba por ninguna parte cercana.

- no esta

- ¿qué? - pregunto algo aturdido a Koga que lo miraba con algo que no pudo identificar.

- ella se ha ido, no ha quedado nada en el lugar, solo los que protegió de alguna manera nos salvamos, todos y todo lo demás ha desaparecido

Y allí con esas palabras se acabó su mundo.

Habían pasado tres días desde entonces y nada parecía cambiar desde que se reunieron los sobrevientes, increiblemente Sesshomaru lo había tomado a su cuidado en los primeros momentos, pero no le prestó atención las cosas eran ya lo suficientemente complicadas como para pensar en nada más por el momento.

Se alejo un poco mientras pensaba en muchas cosas sin sentido pero siempre presente en su mente la imagen de Kagome.

Una lágrima cayo por su rostro y antes de notarlo estaba en un claro llorando como no había podido antes, alguien lo abrazó, de una forma cálida, tierna, suave, maternal y no se preocupo de quien era mientras gritaba y lloraba en los brazos que lo consolaban en silencio.

Cuando se calmó no se atrevió a mirar a la persona que lo había sostenido hasta que le habló.

- lo siento, creo que te puedo ayudar pero será solo a ti y la decisión será permanente, no podrás regresar una vez que estés allá pero tendrás a tu madre de nuevo

- ¿cómo? - pregunto con esperanza alzando la mirada repentinamente asombrandose al ver una hermosa mujer frente a él.

- pequeño youkai, ¿estas dispuesto a dejar este mundo para ir con tu madre?

- ¡entonces esta viva! ¿como lo sabes?

- solo tienes que confiar en mi con esto, con el tiempo entenderás, pero te puedo asegurar que Higurashi Kagome esta viva aunque necesita de tu ayuda

- ¡iré! si Kagome-kaa-chan me necesita entonces iré - el pequeño asintió seguro de si mismo, aquí nadie se preocupaba por el salvo Sesshomaru por algo que no entendía y no es como si le fuera a ir y preguntar directamente, dudaba obtener una respuesta además de un 'hn' o un gruñido de molestia

- deberás mantener oculta tu naturaleza, a donde vas debes aparentar ser humano

- pero no puedo mantener mi ilusión por mucho tiempo

- para eso es esto - le puso con cuidado un pequeño collar con una lágrima azul, de inmediato su apariencia cambio para dejar paso a solamente un niño sin rastro de que tenía algo de youkai en él.

- gracias

- solo durará una semana entonces debes quitartelo un día entero antes de volver a usarlo.

Shippo asintió con la cabeza recordando bien lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿listo para ir? - sin esperar respuestas la joven y bonita mujer con la que había estado comenzó a cantar algo que no entendió, entre los árboles vio aparecer a Sesshomaru y por un segundo podría haber jurado que vio pánico en su mirada, antes de que un dolor ardiente lo envolvió, lucho por permanecer consiente pero fue algo más fuerte que él y se perdió en la inconciencia mientras escuchaba la voz de Sango llamandolo de todas las personas...

* * *

**Allí estuvo otro capitulo arriba!**

**¿qué les pareció? ¿se entiende hasta ahora o aún no? espero que si xD**

**Siguiente capitulo: "Equipo Kakashi"**

**Por cierto voy a ir alternando esta historia con la otra, o sea, hoy subo esta, el lunes 'Contigo', el miercoles esta y el viernes 'Contigo' asi mantengo todo más claro y me da tiempo de escribirlas como corresponde ;3**

**Besos ~^·^~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow ya avanzamos hasta el capitulo 3 y eso sin que deje la otra historia n.n**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios, **

**Espero les guste el capitulo!**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**3**

**Equipo Kakashi**

Hacer misiones con su antiguo equipo era interesante, tener a Sakura con Naruto juntos era algo nostalgico pero no por ello menos bueno, estaba acostumbrado a estos dos, Sai era una adición extra a la que le tomaría un tiempo siquiera pensar en confiarle algo, el pobre tipo no tenía la culpa y Kakashi trataba de seguir actuando normalmente despreocupado pero no podía, siempre estaba alerta cuando el otro estaba cerca.

Incluso ahora que iban de regreso a la aldea, por lo mismo fue el primero en notar el cambio en el ambiente, un aura extraña, algo se acercaba a ellos desde el suelo, se detuvo y una señal los otros hicieron lo mismo tomando posiciones estrategicas entre los árboles, esperando ser atacados o algo, pero no paso nada, entonces miraron a su sensei en busca de respuestas. Con nuevas señales rápidas les indicó que se quedaran en el lugar mientras él iba por delante.

Solo había dado unos pasos cuando escucharon una exclamación y luego gritos obviamente de un niño.

- ¡sueltame pervertido! ¡dejame acosador! ¡bajame degenerado! - el niño se retorcía en el agarre de Kakashi quien miraba al niño muy interesado, no parecía tener más de cinco años, pero tenía un vocabulario interesante puesto que seguramente no entendía el verdadero significado de la mitad de las palabras que había usado hasta ahora.

El niño iba a seguir gritando pero fue callado por Sakura quien rápidamente lo arrebató de las manos de su sensei.

- ¿qué...? - preguntó el desconcertado niño y los otros tres miembros de su equipo.

- tranquilo pequeño, dejame ver esas heridas para curarte ¿si?, no hagas caso de estos hombres brutos - Sakura le sonrió al pequeño que se calmó un poco, si esta joven le iba ayudar el no se quejaba.

Con cautela el niño se quito unas vendas maltrechas de sus brazos viendo como la joven señorita de cabello rosa examinarle con cuidado y aplicarle unas cremas raras como las que usaba Kagome.

- ne, ne, ne, ¿porque nos tratas así Sakura-chan? - Naruto estaba contento con todo lo que el niño había dicho a Kakashi pero no le gustaba que Sakura le tratara de esa manera delante de un mocoso desconocido.

- baka, que no ves que estaba herido y asustado, hombres como no pueden notar algo tan simple...

- pero Sakura-chan...

- no - sin dejar de mirar al niño realizo unos pocos sellos y su mano brillante de verde se acerco a una carita curiosa para sanar unos rasguños bastante desagradables que habían allí - ya está, ¿alguna otra herida?

- umm, aquí nee-chan - tiro de su pantalón para mostrar una pierna demasiado lastimada como para que un niño de esa edad caminara o tan siquiera estuviera de pie sin llorar y chillar.

- dios mío, ¿cómo conseguiste esto?

Ahora todos estaban pendiente del niño que se removía inquieto.

- y-yo... - Shippo no estaba seguro de que decir de todo esto, seguramente no sería prudente hablar de Naraku, la Perla, la mujer que lo envió a este lugar...y todas las otras cosas que sabía y había vivido.

Notando el cambio de animo del niño que lo había insultado tanto hace unos momentos, Kakashi se fue con otro enfoque.

- ¿porqué estas solo vagando por el bosque tan lejos de la aldea?

- ¡no estoy vagando! - por alguna razón a Shippo no le gustaba ese sujeto con la cara tapada y el cabello parado - ¡estoy buscando a mi okaa-san!

- ¿tú okaa-san? - ahora eso era interesante hasta donde sabía no había ningún reporte de niño perdido o mujer secuestrada/perdida que pudiera ser madre de este niño - y ¿cómo es tu okaa-san?

- la mujer más bonita de todas, tiene grandes ojos azules profundos y largo cabello negro muy suavecito, es alta como, como - miro a los que le rodeaban buscando una referencia - más que él - señalo de manera mal educada a Naruto - pero no mucho y siempre huele rico, hace la mejor comida del mundo y sus abrazos son los más cálidos que puedes dormir en ella sin preocuparte de nada...

Todos le escuchaban atentos y felices al contagiarse de cierta manera del cariño obvio del pequeño por su madre; de la descripción que les dio no les ayudaba mucho una mujer de cabello largo negro y ojos azules...¿cuantas mujeres así había en la aldea?

- por cierto enano - Shippo habría saltado sobre el sujeto de cabello negro que por primera vez desde que había sido llevado a ese extraño grupo le hablaba de no ser porque la chica de pelo rosa le sostenía con fuerza mientras con suavidad se encargaba de su pierna herida - ¿cúal es tu nombre y el de tu okaa-san?

- yo soy Shippo y mi okaa-san se llama Kagome - iba a decir más cuando Sakura interrumpió

- debemos tratar esto en el hospital, no puedo hacer mucho más sin los instrumentos necesarios.

- bien, regresemos a la aldea entonces

- Shippo-chan, yo te llevo nada de poner peso en esa pierna o moverse mucho para el caso - Sakura tomo al niño con cuidado, mientras Naruto sin decir nada cargaba el equipo de su compañera.

- pero mi okaa-san...

- te ayudaremos a buscarla en cuanto estés mejor - Naruto saltó a un árbol asombrando al niño.

- además no querrás que se preocupe al verte lastimado ¿verdad? - Kakashi por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba tener al niño en la aldea lo antes posible.

- ...hai.

- entonces, enano ¿en que parte de la aldea vives?

- ¡no soy enano!

- ¡Sai, no lo molestes!

* * *

**wow un cap mas largo que los otros creo que ahora irán creciendo ya que la historia se va desarrollando.**

**Espero sus comentarios, aún no sé con quien voy a emparejar a Kagome, pero como la historia esta aun empezando hay tiempo para pensar en ello y que den su opinión ~^·^~**

**Siguiente: Sesshomaru (adoro a este personaje *w*)  
**

**Besos...nos leemos el viernes en 'Contigo'**

**Hasta la próxima...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! aquí de nuevo actualizando!  
**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios, sobre todo aquellos sobre Sesshomaru, veo que hay algunas personitas interesadas en el personaje n.n, **

**Espero les guste el capitulo tanto como a mi!**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**4**

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru no lo podía creer, el había fallado cumpliendo una simple promesa de cuidar a un niño de todas las cosas! era irracional y no tenía excusa para su falta, no importa que la situación no fuera buena ¿cuándo lo era después de todo? finalmente se había desecho de la molestia de Naraku y como todos sabían había tenido un gran costo, sin embargo, ahora venía la parte díficil y para la que necesitaban ser fuertes, recostruir sobre las cenizas nuevamente la vida y seguir adelante.

Con su larga perspectiva de vida las cosas ciertamente eran diferentes, tampoco es que le importara como se las arreglaran los humanos, después de todo no tenían nada que ver con el pero el niño kitsune que la _miko_ habia dejado a su cargo era un caso completamente diferente, la miko misma era un caso diferente.

Le había quitado el ojo de encima dos minutos al niño y este se desaparece, luego los otros comienzan a entrar en pánico, Rin pregunta por su amiguito perdido al borde de las lágrimas por a saber que razón desconocida para él, y Janke...seguía siendo muy Janken con su perorata de siempre criticando a medio mundo y más de ser posible.

Estaba cansado, no que lo fuera admitir pero como Lord Demonio tenía su orgullo y por tanto partió también en busca del chiquillo escurridizo llevandose con él a los otros dos no fuera que los perdiera también por quitarles la vista de encima, no sería la primera vez después de todo.

El aroma del pequeño kitsune era fuerte en el lugar y no le fue díficil encontrar un rastro que seguir.

Desconcertado del porque el mocoso se metió entre los árboles fue con cautela de lo que podría haber más adelante, su instinto le decía que no era del todo bueno adentrarse en ese lugar aparentemente tranquilo sin ninguna precaución y si de algo estaba orgulloso el taiyoukai era de su instinto por lo que se adelanto un poco de Rin y Janken que en una lucha serían un estorbo además de una preocupación innecesaria y entonces lo alcanzó a ver.

La mujer...erm, Sango si no se equivocaba, la verdad nunca le prestó mucha atención hasta ahora corría de prisa a un claro gritando con desesperación el nombre de su cargo perdido.

Cuando la alcanzó en el lugar había una mujer extraña con un aura que demostraba autoridad, a Sesshomaru no le gustó nada tampoco que el rastro que seguía parecía haber desaparecido por completo ahora.

Iba a hablar cuando la desconocida le interrumpió, Sango parecía estar en shock en su lugar sin moverse y mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- parece que alguien más es importante para mis planes...

Antes de que pudiera replicar ella continuo

- me pregunto si eres digno de que te deje pasar

Se miraron fijamente sin decir nada más, la mirada de Sesshomaru hubiese hecho correr a cualquiera pero esta mujer no era cualquiera y por eso simplemente la miró esperando que diera un paso atrás, su orgullo le dictaba que hacer en ese momento, después de todo ¿quién era ella para juzgar si el era digno de algo o no? cuando esta estupidez acabara obligaría a la mujer a decirle que había hecho con el pequeño dolor de cabeza que se había conseguido, es decir, Shippo.

El tiempo paso, Sango en algún momento había vuelto a sus sentidos y se había retirado en silencio; Janken y Rin le habían alcanzado y estaban descansando cerca sin hacer nada en particular, él no quito la vista un segundo de la mujer que de alguna manera parecía divertida mientras también le observaba con atención.

Pasaron dos días, otros habían venido a ver el encuentro de miradas, ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lugar, ninguno dispuesto a renunciar al enfrentamiento silecioso que se había desatado entre ellos, y entonces cuando Sesshomaru iba a darle algo de credito a la mujer por haber sido tan persistente con él, ella inclino la cabeza, dandole la victoria.

Suspiros de alivio se extendieron en lo que finalmente notó era una gran multitud congregada a su alrededor en el claro, luego los susurros no se hicieron esperar, honestamente lo ningen no tenían educación alguna y las mujeres no importa de que especie era un dolor más grande de lo que quería considerar en esos momentos el Demonio.

- Shippo ha tomado su camino y no volverá ¿estás dispuesto a seguirlo?

El silencio antinatural reino una vez más en el claro, mientras todos esperaban una aclaración de lo que pasaba puesto que todo lo que sabían era lo que Sango había dicho y eso como explicación no servia de nada, todo dependia de Sesshomaru ahora.

- para arrastrarlo de regreso, este Sesshomaru dio su palabra y es algo que va a cumplir.

- te esperan adversidades en este camino si lo tomas, el niño también lo sabía pero su voluntad era fuerte, tu en cambio tienes otras preocupaciones aquí

Sesshomaru tensó al ver la sonrisa siniestra que la mujer le daba a Rin y Janken

- ... -

- silencio, interesante respuesta - el aire en lugar cambio, todo era tranquilo una vez más, la mujer se veía ahora bella y tranquila, casi intangible con la luz del sol que la cubría y su traje antes que parecía ciertamente oscuro brillaba en forma natural y agradable a la vista; la sonrisa de antes desapareció para dar cabida a una expresión triste y cansada pero real - solo tú y ellos, este mundo ya no es para ustedes, donde vayas encuentra lo que busques, no dejes escapar lo importante por el valor y el orgullo.

En algún momento Sesshomaru se notó se había puesto entre la mujer y Rin, Janken instintivamente solo se escondia a sus espaldas.

- hn - no es como si fuera a aceptar consejos y comentarios vagos de una mujer tan peligrosa.

- **_/otra dimensión, otra vida, un nuevo comienzo, un mismo destino/ _**- la voz resonaba en su cabeza, vio que Rin se ponía a su lado viendo con curiosidad a la mujer que para ella debía ser una extraña bonita nada más.

- Shippo...

- _**/fue donde es mejor para él, la miko le acompaña ahora en su camino/**_

- ella esta muerta - ignoró las exclamaciones tristes de los que les escuchaban aún, y vio como la mujer le sonrió una vez más, esa sonrisa empezaba a molestarle en serio pero se mantuvo con su postura y expresión estoica.

**_- /ella esta viva, pero no pertenecía más aquí y tampoco podía regresar a su lugar de origen/_**

El asintió con la cabeza levemente, también lo había notado, siempre que miraba a la miko había en ella un aire melancolico, no pertenecía a este lugar, pero luego de las batallas que había vivido tampoco pertenecía al lugar pacifico que había sido su hogar antes de enfrentarse a esto eso era seguro, la miko como humana iba a quedar marcada para siempre con el peso de lo vivido y eso no la dejaría estar en paz ni aquí ni en su hogar, necesitaba un sitio donde sanar y hacer su vida sin el antes y el después prensete en todo momento solo vivir su presente sin tener su vida en riesgo a cada paso dado ¿allí es donde estaba? ¿pero como había llegado allí? Sesshomaru sabía le faltaba algo.

- ¿dónde? - la pregunta era clara pero solo la mujer misteriosa entendió y aceptó que este demonio frente a ella podía cumplir la parte que ella no podía llenar, tendría más gasto del que esperaba puesto que necesitaba agregar otras dos personas al plan original pero lo haría, ya que era lo único realmente útil que podía hacer para enmendar en cierta medida el daño ocasionado.

- _**/buena suerte cuando les encuentres/ - **_ella le tendió las manos y una ráfaga repentina reino en el lugar, Rin se aferro a la pierna de Sesshomaru por instinto, Janken lo tomo de sus ropas.

.

**~OoO~**

.

Sesshomaru despertó sintiendose peor de lo que podía recordar en su vida.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y los dos pequeños cuerpos sobre él no ayudaban; sentandose con cuidado, tomo en cuenta de sus alrededores.

Estaba en linde de un bosque con árboles desconocidos para él, solo unos pasos más adelante comenzaba un desierto hasta donde su vista era capaz de ver en su estado agotado que en este momento no era mucho la verdad.

Tomo un par de minutos que se recuperara y tuviera la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie, cargar a sus dos pequeñas molestias inconcientes y comenzar a caminar en el bosque, el desierto a esta hora del día definitivamente no era una opción viable a pesar de que no muy lejos sentía un grupo que se movía, sin duda necesitaba respuestas pero en ese estado no era conveniente acercarse a nadie.

Sus sentidos comenzaron a volver a ser igual de agudos que antes mientras más camiba, también se sentía mejor, entonces fue capaz de escuchar un claro sonido de agua fluyendo, caminando hacia el sonido encontró un riachuelo con agua clara y bebio para sacear su sed; luego miro el cielo, completamente despejado.

Si debía ser honesto consigo mismo apenas había registrado lo que había ocurrido, la mujer había hecho algo para enviarlo a este lugar, ¿otra dimensión había dicho? al parecer así era, y ahora estaba aquí vaya a saber donde era exactamente aquí.

Dado que necesitaba ir a explorar un poco y ni Rin ni Janken parecían despertar a corto plazo opto por lo más lógico.

Cargo a Janken hasta la orilla del riachuelo y lo dejo caer en el agua sin mas contemplaciones.

Una vez pasó el escandolo de la crueldad del gran Lord Sesshomaru, dio órdenes claras de que el otro se quedara cuidando a la niña mientras él iba a ver el lugar y pensar.

Pensar...era increible lo mucho que debía pensar ahora mismo, Shippo se había confiado una completa desconocida que lo había mandado a este maldito lugar, en cuanto viera al pequeño kitsune le enseñaría unas cuantas cosas...luego estaba la miko que aparentemente no estaba muerta, si no que estaba en este lugar también, un extraño sentimiento de querer verla le invadió y se detuvo.

Mentalmente sacudió la cabeza, algo no estaba del todo bien con él en este momento.

Regreso recogiendo algunas frutas en el camino, y junto a Janken en silencio armaron un pequeño campamento.

Esto sin duda se estaba poniendo interesante.

Miko, Shippo les voy a encontrar...fue lo último que pensó antes de que Rin despertara con un millón de preguntas a las cuales la mitad no quería responder y la otra mitad no sabía ni el mismo como.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios, aún no sé con quien voy a emparejar a Kagome, pero como la historia esta aun empezando hay tiempo para pensar en ello y que den su opinión ~^·^~ ya hay votos por ninjas y Sesshomaru! en lo personal me gusta más el último, no que los shinobis no esten bien pero Sesshomaru es uno de esos amores...que practicamente tengo de la infancia ;3**

**Siguiente: ¿Humano?**

**Besos...nos leemos el viernes en 'Contigo' ¿que irá a pasar allí con Shiro/Ana/Itachi? OMG! como quiero llegar a esa parte pronto!  
**

**Hasta la próxima...**

**Pd: lamento las faltas gramaticales, pero el programa en que escribo esta fallando y me dio flojera entrar a usar el otro pc, estando tan bien instalada aquí en el jardín :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! aquí de nuevo actualizando!  
**

**Espero les guste el capitulo tanto como a mi!**

**Gracias por los comentarios y lamento las faltas gramaticales pero el programa no me funciona bien y ya me aburri de corregir cada dos por tres  
**

**Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero no voy a dejar las historias solo tengan paciencia que sigo con ella hasta el fin!**

**...por otra parte tengo este capi listo hace días pero la página no me dejaba subirlo . lo mismo pasa con la otra historia...en cuanto se solucione el problema actualizo ;)**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**5**

**¿HUMANOS?**

Se sentía completamente adormecida por el dolor, pero no era un dolor físico, era un dolor más profundo, del corazón y el alma, sentía que estaba despierta pero no podía abrir los ojos, no quería abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad de que ellos ya no estaban a su lado; algo se lo impedía, no estaba segura de que, pero de alguna manera ella tampoco quería despertar para ver a su familia, su madre, su hermano, su abuelo...

Kagome se dejo dormir sin preocuparse de donde estaba solo quería olvidar en este momento.

0o0o0o0o0

Sakura llevaba a Shippo por los pasillos del hospital para atenderlo como correspondia, Sai había sido enviado a informar del niño que habían encontrado, su estado y donde estaba, además de que su equipo había regresardo con su misión cumplida con exito.

Shippo miraba con atención y curiosidad todo el lugar, la aldea era enorme! El tipo de cabellos de plata no dejaba de mirarlo y le daba escalofríos, el rubio hablaba de ramen como si su vida dependiera de ello y la chica que lo llevaba...era tan rara como sus compañeros solo que amable con el hasta ahora, asi que no quería ponerse en el lado malo de la mujer había visto como había golpeado al rubio y el quería vivir muchas gracias.

Cuando llegaron a lo que la chica dijo era el hospital algo saltó dentro de Shippo, sus sentidos nunca habían sido tan agudos como los de Inuyasha pero de alguna manera estaba seguro su Kagome estaba por aquí en algun lugar, su ansiedad aumento con la anticipación, no pensó que sería tan fácil encontrar a Kagome!

La chica les dijo a sus compañeros que esperaran en algún lugar, mientras ella llevaba al niño a una sala para atenderlo.

- espera aquí mientras voy a la sala de junto por algunas cosas ¿si? - Sakura puso al niño en una camilla de una habitación vacía, y salió cuando el pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

Shippo espero dos segundos antes de bajarse haciendo una mueca de dolor y se escabullo por los pasillos buscando a Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0

Tsunade estaba haciendo una pequeña ronda a sus pocos pacientes, después de todo era la Hokage por lo tanto no podía atender a todos, solo los casos más complicados los tomaba ella, y ahora estaba estupefacta observando a la niña que había llegado a sus manos casi muerta y estaba durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, además de algunos raspones y ematomas en diversos colores por su cuerpo estaba completamente bien, si estuviera despierta Tsunade hubiese tenido un ataque ¿como era posible que se recuperara tan rapido? no parecía humana...oh, kami-sama esto le recordaba a Naruto...¿jinchuuriki? esto era tan complicado sin saber nada de la niña.

La puerta sus espaldas se abrió lentamente, casi con cautela y una cabeza pequeña se asomo por ella, un niño pelirrojo muy bonito, algo sucio y maltratado entró con los ojos cerrados y la nariz respingada en alto como olfateando el ambiente.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y abrio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de arrojarse a la cama llorando.

- ¡Kagome-okaa-san! - el niño no podía verse más feliz y Tsunade tampoco al fin tendría algunas respuestas, después de atender a ese niño que obviamente necesitaba atención urgente en esa pierna.

0o0o0o0o0

Sakura estaba en pánico y furiosa, el niño no debía caminar con la pierna en ese estado, de una cosa al menos estaba segura en su condición no llegaría lejos por lo que corrió a buscar a Naruto y Kakashi por ayuda para encontrar a Shippo.

¡ya vería ese niño cuando lo encontrará! ¡lo amarraría a la cama hasta que estuviera bien! aceptaba que los hospitales no eran los lugares favoritos de los niños pero este necesitaba ayuda, además ella le quería ayudar a buscar a su madre también, sabía lo que era perderse a edad, a ella le había pasado unas cuantas veces pero siempre tenía ayuda de alguien que la conocía en la aldea y es que con su cabello rosa no era díficil de notar, pero este niño...

- ¡Shippo-chan! - llamó Sakura caminando por un pasillo del piso siguiente, no creía que un niño pudiese subir las escaleras en ese estado, pero no estaba tratando con un niño normal aquí después de todo el niño había estado caminando cuando lo encontraron en el bosque.

- ¡Shippo! - Sakura escuchó a Naruto que lo llamaba desde alguna parte fuera en los jardines, ¿donde se había metido este niño?

0o0o0o0o0

Tsunade se aclaro la garganta y el niño que había estado llorando en el regazo de su paciente se volvió a mirarla con la carita manchada de tierra y lágrimas.

- ¿quién es usted? - el niño inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras la miraba y se pasaba una mano por la cara para quitar algo de las lágrimas aunque no ayudaba mucho con la mugre que tenía encima aunque notó había sido medianamente atendido en algunas heridas recientemente.

- La Hokage, Tsunade

El niño la miró aun sin comprender al parecer, a Tsunade en el momento no le importaba bien podrían ser de fuera de la aldea y el niño era pequeño como para saber de ella o la importancia de su puesto más alla de que debía presentarle algo de respeto porque el pequeño sin dejar la cama inclino la cabeza antes de hablar.

- mucho gusto señora, soy Shippo ¿usted ayudo a Kagome-okaa-san verdad? muchas gracias - el niño hizo otra reverencia sin dejar su posición junto a quien decía era su madre.

Tsunade miro al niño con buenos modales, y luego a la jovencita en la cama, ella no podía tener más de 20 a lo sumo, y el niño parecía de unos cinco o seis años, entrecerró los ojos aquí había mucho más de lo que se veía a simplevista, y sus sospechas no hicieron más que aumentar, si la chica era en verdad un jinchuuriki no sería raro que la hubiesen atacado a ella y su 'hijo' sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, también explicaba el hecho de que nadie les había reportado aún y de que a pesar de no llevar armas de ningun tipo se les considerara lo suficientemente peligrosos como para que alguien les hiciera daño con saña, porque esas heridas no eran simplemente para matar, tenían el objetivo de lastimar y hacer sufrir antes de darles la dicha y paz de la muerte.

- así es Shippo-kun, yo ayude a esta joven, ¿dices que se llama Kagome y es tu madre? - Tsunade se acerco al niño despacio y le dio una mirada significativa a la pierna del niño antes de que el asintiera con la cabeza y la dejara observar la herida antes de continuar con su charla.

- no es mi madre, pero ella me ha cuidado desde que mis padres murieron...por eso yo le digo madre - Shippo miro con cariño a Kagome ignorando todo lo que la mujer le hacía a su pierna con sus manos brillantes, no era tan diferente de cuando la chica de pelo rosa lo hizo antes, picaba y molestaba claro pero su felicidad por haber encontrado a Kagome era mayor - umm, diculpe Tsunade-san...

La frase del niño fue interrumpida por la entrada de una joven que cargaba un cerdo.

- Tsunade-sama el equipo 7 llegó pero se presentaron con... - Shizune miró al niño en la cama y luego a Tsunade y entonces de nuevo al niño - ¿tú eres Shippo?

- umm, si..? - contesto el pequeño no muy seguro de que pasaba y como la mujer lo conocía.

- dios mió, no tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas que has causado, Sakura esta loca buscandote, incluso escuche a Naruto decir algo acerca de niños que deben comportarse e informar a sus madres de sus actos y vocabularios.

- pues mi vocabulario esta muy bien - dijo el niño enfadado - y cuando Kagome-okaa-san despierte yo mismo le diré todo lo que paso con el sujeto pervertido, la nee-san que me ayudo y los otros dos bakas - Shippo se cruzo de brazos sacandole una sonrisa a Tsunade y dejando a Shizune con la boca abierta.

- ve a informar al equipo 7 que Shippo-kun esta a mi cuidado ahora y el archivo de esta paciente será clasificado permanentemente, quiero guardias ANBU para esta habitación tan pronto como sea posible.

- ¡hai, Tsunade-sama! - la chica con el cerdo salió tan rápido como había llegado, Shippo se nego a decir más y se quedo dormido mientras Tsunade le colocoba una venda con firmeza en la pierna.

La Hokage suspiró estos niños necesitaban ayuda y ella esperaba poder darselas.

0o0o0o0o0

Hacer guardia en las fronteras era algo verdaderamente aburrido, no había duda de ello, rara vez pasaba algo y cuando lo hacía casi nunca llegaban al lugar el mismo día, por eso cuando le dieron la oportunidad de salir un tiempo de la aldea y llevar un mensaje a Konoha, el ninja de suna no lo dudo y acepto.

Viajaba solo, iba rápido haciendo un buen tiempo disfrutando del tiempo, a pesar de ir por el desierto le gustaba el viento que sentía al correr, y además ahora alcanzaba a divisar los árboles que le darían una agradable sombra para viajar más aliviado.

Se iba a establecer para la noche en un lugar que daba buena cobertura y quedaba convenientemente en su camino, cuando escucho una risa infantil demasiado clara para ser una alucinación seguida de un murmullo de lo que parecían maldiciones pero la risa infantil no murió.

Con curiosidad sin detectar ningún chakra peligroso y hostil se acercó con cautela a observar, había un niña pequeña y bonita cerca de un fuego, un extraño ¿animal? verde de grandes y brillantes -horribles- ojos amarillos, origen y fuente de los murmullos de maldiciones y...

Su aliento quedo atrapado, se congelo en su lugar, un sudor frío lo recorrió entero al ver como de un árbol cercano caía la criatura más agraciada que habia visto nunca poniendo fin a la risa y los murmullos.

Era algo hermoso, a él nunca le gustaron los hombres pero no por eso iba a dejar de decir que uno era guapo cuando lo veía y esta criatura ciertamente lo era, tenía el cabello más largo que había visto en una persona, la piel clara que tomaba ciertas tonalidades de oro con la luz emitida por la fogata, usaba ropas extrañas pero le quedaban bien, como si con otra cosa no fuera a ser el mismo ser casi etereo que estaba a su alcance y a la vez demasiado lejos.

Vio la expresión fría en la cara joven, aunque se suavizó cuando la niña corrió a su lado y tiro de la misteriosa estola que llevaba sobre un hombro; el ninja sintió que no pertenecía a este lugar y pensó que estaba soñando, la hermosa criatura que no parecía humana le puso la mano en la cabeza a la pequeña que sonrió feliz y podría haber iluminado esa noche en ese bosque completamente con ese gesto; dio un paso atrás y una rama crujió haciendole sentir que era el sonido más horrible que había escuchado nunca entonces notó que a lo único que había prestado atención en los últimos minutos eran los fantasticos seres frente a él.

En un segundo estaba atrapado entre un árbol y una mano con garras muy peligrosas, tan peligrosas como la mirada que le daba la maravillosa criatura que ahora era un ser aterrador que emitía un aura asesina que podría haberlo ahogado si no fuera porque la mano que lo sostenía ya lo estaba haciendo, un escalofrió lo recorrió entero y no pudo evitar pensar en el jinchuuriki de Suna, en Gaara cuando se enfadaba y tenía menos control de su bijuu.

Los ojos de la maravillosa criatura brillaron con algo que no supo identificar y perdió el conocimiento con un último pensamiento de que quizás no era tan malo morir a manos de algo que no era obviamente humano como castigo por todas las muertes que en su carrera ninja había acumulado, lo lamentaba por el mensaje que nunca llegaría pero este ser lo había capturado, quizás lo convertía en otra criatura como el animalito verde de grandes ojos amarillos para que entretuviera a la niña linda que podría haber sido su hija...si, no era una mala manera de dejar este mundo...

Sesshomaru miro al ningen inconsiente en su poder y decidió que podría ser una buena fuente de información de este mundo, le quito las armas y todo lo que considero inutil en el sujeto y luego lo amarro con firmeza frente al fuego donde ahora Rin dormía tranquila, sería una larga noche.

* * *

**Siguiente: ¿sueño o realidad?  
**

**Besos...espero sus comentarios ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, trato de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, creo que estan todos respondidos si me falto alguien lo siento mucho, disculpen a esta despistada n.n  
**

**Les dejo el capitulo ;)**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**6**

**¿Sueño o Realidad?**

**.**

Shippo llevaba tres días acampando en la habitación de Kagome, no importa lo que le dijeran, ofrecieran o gritaran el se negaba a dejar la habitación, por lo que después de un par de horas Tsunade se rindió a razonar con él y ahora allí estaba velando el sueño casi siempre intranquilo de Kagome.

La puerta se abrió y entro Tsunade una vez más a comprobar como estaban sus pacientes.

- buenos días Shippo-kun ¿cómo estas hoy? - el niño se había mantenido firme en decirle poco o nada de lo que pasaba con él y la joven en la cama que aún no había despertado; de alguna manera había logrado mantener las cosas en calma y en secreto hasta ahora, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho y entonces el niño sería interrogado si la chica no despertaba...se sentía mal por ellos pero eran tiempos difíciles y no sería prudente meterse en problemas con otras aldeas por que sí...más si sus sospechas eran ciertas y la chica era un jinchuuriki, eso sería aun más complicado.

- buenos días, mejor pero no estaré bien hasta que Kagome-okaa-san despierte - sabía que la mujer era buena, olía a alcohol pero nunca la había visto borracha ni era grosera, solo muy curiosa siempre que le veía le hacía preguntas, interminables preguntas que solo a veces él contestaba, no estaba seguro de que decir la verdad ¿qué era un jinchuuriki?...¿poderes o habilidades especiales?, pues ¡claro! el era un kitsune y Kagome una miko, pero ¿cómo explicar esto?...¿de donde venian?...decir la verdad quedaba fuera de cualquier cuestionamiento...¿a donde viajaban?...después de acabar con Naraku ni el mismo estaba seguro de que iba a pasar para ser honesto; esto era todo ciertamente como un sueño, un muy extraño sueño

- ...no... - los dos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos y voltearon a ver a Kagome que tensa apretó sus manos en puños contra las blancas sábanas, su expresión se torno una de dolor antes de que una sonrisa triste se extendiera lentamente en sus labios, su cuerpo se relajo sus párpados se contrajeron y lentamente abrió sus ojos - Shippo-chan - susurro cuando logro enfocar la vista en él

- ¡Kagome! - el se lanzó a sus brazos llorando feliz porque ella estaba bien, ella lloraba por tenerlo con ella, no estaba sola en este nuevo lugar, tenía a Shippo que había hecho un gran sacrificio para acompañarla; la travesía de los fragmentos de la perla había acabado, Naraku no sería capaz de lastimar a sus amigos nunca más...y ella estaba feliz, dentro de todo podía decir que era feliz.

Tsunade solo podía mirar como los dos se reencontraban entre lágrimas, este era un momento que no quería interrumpir pero debía asegurarse la chica estuviera bien, solo les daría unos minutos más, eso no podía hacer daño.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- mmm - se comenzó a despertar algo desorientado, sentía como si hubiera tenido un sueño raro, había alguna especie de criatura creada por su imaginación porque no había posibilidad que una cosa verde con esos ojos pudiera existir en la realidad; una niña muy bonita y una criatura magnifica junto a ella; abrió los ojos...

El mundo parecía daba vueltas a su alrededor y sentía su cabeza muy pesada, oh, quizás era porque la sangre iba en esa dirección pues estaba colgando por los pies, atado frente a la hermosa criatura de su sueño...¡era real!

- ahora _ningen_ si valoras tu miserable existencia vas a responder a mis preguntas - la voz de la hermosa criatura que ahora recordaba le había atacado la noche anterior era estremecedora.

- h-hai - trago pesadamente, tenía la garganta seca, esta sin duda era la situación mas extraña en la que había estado y lejos también la más peligrosa.

- ¿como se llama este lugar? - Sesshomaru sabía que la respuesta no le indicaría nada la verdad para orientarse pero al menos tendría una referencia ahora que comenzaran a moverse, después de todo no podían quedarse en esta parte del bosque para siempre y en algún momento tendría que aprender la geografía del lugar también.

- estamos en el país del fuego - el shinobi de suna se alegro de que su voz sonara firme - cerca del frontera con al país del viento

- ummm - no parecía difícil al parecer como se organizaban las cosas por aquí, país del fuego ¿eh? un nombre interesante, simple, fuerte, le gustaba, ahora algo realmente importante - ¿qué clase de seres viven aquí _ningen_?

- ...¿que se suponía que debía responder? solo humanos, animales comunes del bosque y uno que otro bijuu encerrado en un jinchuuriki por allí...

- ¿qué es un jinchuuriki? - a Sesshomaru no le gustaba como sonaba eso y al parecer el idiota ningen había hablado sin pensar, al menos de eso tenía algo de honestidad.

- uh, son bijuu, criaturas demoníacas encerradas en un contenedor humano para reternlos

- ¿aquí hay más demonios? - la criatura verde saltó casi de inmediato con la pregunta mirando con ojos brillantes y aterradores a Sesshomaru, el ninja solo asintió - Sesshomaru-sama, debemos aclarar las cosas con ellos cuanto antes para ver los territorios

- Janken - Sesshomaru le dio una mirada que decía claramente 'cállate'

- ¿de donde vienes _ningen_?

- de Suna en el País del Viento...señor - agrego con rapidez sin estar muy seguro del porque - queda en esa dirección - indico lo mejor que pudo en su situación

- ¿conoces la zona _ningen_?

- hai

- serás nuestro guía desde ahora, iremos en dirección contraria a 'Suna' y más vale que no sea una trampa - Sesshomaru mando a Janken a desatar al sujeto - Rin nos vamos

- ¡hai, Sesshomaru-sama! - la niña comenzó a hacer preguntas al extraño en cuanto tuvo la autorización de Sesshomaru muy contenta con tener a alguien más en su grupo por el momento. Sesshomaru no les quitaba ojo y Janken maldecía por lo bajo a la nueva incorporación humana al grupo, mientras esta incorporación se preguntaba si debía advertirle a 'Sesshomaru-sama' como le llamaban los otros acerca de lo llamativa de su apariencia...tendría que ver eso en cuanto estuvieran más cerca de la civilización, por ahora debía sentirse agradecido de estar vivo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Kagome y Shippo dejaron de llorar, se tomaron un minuto para mirarse realmente, aun tenían que hablar de todo lo que había pasado y lo que harían desde ahora, pero las cosas podían hacerlas con calma cuando estuvieran solos, ahora tenían a Tsunade como testigo y sería algo incomodo por decir lo menos.

Kagome observo a Shippo que parecía un niño normal, claro que ya sabía que el chico podía mantener una ilusión por un tiempo si era preciso pero tanto como había pasado allí sería imposible sin ayuda, como sea ya le preguntaría luego, ahora sonrió al ver un niño muy lindo con el cabello brillante, ojitos hinchados del llanto y un cuerpo de niño humano muy tierno que sentía ganas de abrazar y no dejar escapar nunca, sus colmillos no eran tan afilados y le faltaba su colita esponjosa pero por lo demás era su Shippo.

Shippo miraba a Kagome, desde que la había encontrado hasta ahora ciertamente había recuperado mucho de su color, su cabello estaba algo enredado pero seguí siendo largo y suave, su piel volvería a ser la de antes después de pasar unos días bajo el sol, pero sus ojos, dioses que ojos, en principio cuando se conocieron Kagome tenía los ojos marrones muy normales pero expresivos, luego poco antes de la batalla final la perla y Kaede-sama habían puesto ciertas protecciones sobre Kagome que la hicieron cambiar en algunas cosas, ella dijo que sentía el cambio aunque para los otros no hubiera nada visible, quizás fuera la curación rápida de la que hablaba la Hokage?...no lo sabía pero si ese día los ojos de Kagome se volvieron azules, un azul profundo, vibrante, casi algo frío pero su mirada seguía siendo cálida por extraño que suene y ahora si bien el llanto le había irritado algo los ojos no hacía que la pupila se volviera ¡rosa!

- Kagome-okaa-san...tus ojos... - Tsunade estuvo de inmediato sobre su paciente preocupada por dejar pasar tanto tiempo antes de examinarla correctamente.

- ¿qué pasa con mi ojos Shippo-chan? - preguntó la miko mirando con curiosidad a la mujer que le atendía.

- ¿puedes ver bien? - Kagome se volteó a la mujer, no entendía que pasaba solo asintió con la cabeza. Tsunade le acercó un espejo - oh, supongo que pasara en unos días...o eso espero...

- bueno, creo que hay mucho de que hablar, Shippo-kun ha estado muy preocupado esperando que despiertes y la verdad yo también tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que ha pasado para encontrarlos en tales condiciones.

- umm, disculpe, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros pero ¿quien es usted y donde estamos exactamente? la _shikon no tama_ ya me dijo que no es un sueño, así quiero saber cual es mi realidad ahora

- _¿la shikon no tama?_ - preguntó Shippo con incredulidad.

- si...todavía no me hago mucho a la idea de que hable así conmigo - respondió la miko notando como la mujer que para ella aun era una desconocida se tensaba.

Tsunade no lo podía creer, ¿en verdad era una jinchuuriki? ¿Shikon no Tama? no era el nombre de un bijuu, por otro lado Naruto una vez se había referido al Kyuubi como una bola de pelos...kami-sama necesitaba un trago.

- bueno las presentaciones están en orden, soy Tsunade, Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato...

* * *

**Notas por si las dudas:**

**ningen: humano**

**miko: sacerdotisa**

**Siguiente: Lluvia**

**Besos...espero sus comentarios ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto espero**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Un nuevo capitulo arriba, ah, me siento feliz :3**

**Perdonen el retraso pero no podía encontrar el viejo cuaderno donde tenía la historia n/n.**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**7**

**Lluvia**

**.**

- bueno las presentaciones están en orden, soy Tsunade, Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato...

- Higurashi Kagome... - se reservo más comentarios, que se suponía debía agregar? Miko de otra dimensión que viajó en el tiempo atraves de un pozo? si, seguro y luego iba a terminar en la institución mental más cercana en una bonita habitación acolchada en tonos claros con un cálido y agrdable chaleco de mangas tan largas que se abrazaría a si misma...tenía que hablar con Shippo a solas primero, al parecer llevaba un tiempo aquí y conocía algo a las personas o al menos a Tsunade, todo estaba pasando tan rápido desde la muerte de Naraku...¡un segundo...! ¿qué había pasado con todos los demás? - ¡Shippo-chan!

- ¡hai! - el niño pego un leve brinco ante la exclamación de la miko

- ¿qué paso con los otros? después de lo de Naraku quiero decir ¿sabes algo de ellos? - los ojos anhelantes de Kagome eran desgarradores de esperanza.

- todos estaban bien, quiero decir - el niño se retorció un poco ante la mirada atenta de las dos mujeres en la habitación - luego de la batalla hicimos un campamento improvisado para atender las heridas de todos, como habías desaparecido, Sango-nee-san y Sesshomaru quienes eran los que se encontraban mejor se hicieron cargo en su mayoría...luego yo vine tras de ti y aquí estamos - le estaba omitiendo un montón y más pero por ahora eso era lo mejor - como sea, lo hiciste ¡mataste finalmente a Naraku y la perla ya no es problema!

- la perla esta completa... - dijo la chica en la cama - y ¡Naraku muerto!

Shippo y Kagome se pusieron a reír felices, mientras se abrazaban desbordando alegría.

Tsunade miraba sin entender nada de lo que pasaba con esos dos y ¿quién diablos era Naraku? se aclaró la garganta y los dos pacientes que había adquirido en la forma más extraña le miraron con ojos brillantes, dio un suspiro resignado, estos ya le habían ganado buena parte de su corazón pero debía hacer corazón duro por muy blando que ahora estuviera por la emotividad en el aire, necesitaba respuestas pronto, era la Hokage no una viejecita conmovida por las emociones de los niños en la habitación!

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Rin estaba muy contenta con la nueva incorporación a su grupo, era un hombre joven bastante agradable con ella y dispuesto a responder a todas sus preguntas, por alguna razón Janken le miraba con desprecio y Sesshomaru-sama con una cara que ella no podía nombrar pero el joven le agradaba en verdad, era un cambio en su mundo tan callado continuamente.

- nos detendremos aquí para pasar la noche - Sesshomaru los dejo un momento a su suerte luego de mandar una mirada de advertencia al ninja y a Janken.

Janken refunfuñando se puso a buscar ramitas para armar un fuego pequeño en el lugar, mientras el ningen de nombre aún desconocido para y no que le importara que ese estado cambiara se sentaba completamente agotado apoyado en un árbol.

Estaban en una ladera rodeada de árboles a punto de llegar a la frontera con el país de la lluvia, el ninja de Suna la verdad ya no sabía que esperar, solo por precaución había cubierto el símbolo de su hitai-ate, notó que Sesshomaru lo vio pero como no le dijo nada tampoco dio explicaciones por su cuenta.

Mirando al cielo pensó en lo que sería de él ¿enviarían a alguien a buscarlo y luego de que no lo encontraran pasaría a MIA o lo declararían nuke-nin? si alguien lo identificaba mientras estaba con este extraño grupo ciertamente sería clasificado como un ninja traidor y en falta; honestamente no sabía que era peor...abrió los ojos no muy seguro de cuando los había cerrado en primer lugar y para su sorpresa estaba lloviendo; ok, ahora sabía que no debía pensar que podía ser peor, a saber con que cosa se encontraba luego.

- señor, señor ¡por aquí! - Rin le hacía señas desde la seguridad de una cueva que no había notado antes, y suspirando se acercó un poco más reconfortado al ver a la niña sonreír, era un cambio honestamente agradable en su vida - awww, Sesshomaru-sama también se mojara - la niña miraba esperando que Sesshomaru regresará, el ninja no sabía que pensar de la relación de esos dos; ¿serían familia?...ahora que lo pensaba no sabía mucho de ellos, la verdad no sabía nada de ellos fuera de sus nombres ¿de dónde venían? ¿qué hacían para vivir? ¿qué era Janken?; sacudió su cabeza, tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

- ¿no le gusta la lluvia? - Rin lo miraba y su expresión se suavizo.

- me gusta mucho esta lluvia tranquila - le respondió con sinceridad - ¿qué hay de ti pequeña? ¿te gusta la lluvia?

- sí - Rin se sentó junto al ninja - me gusta la lluvia, Sesshomaru-sama siempre me cuida cuando llueve o hay alguna tormenta donde acampamos, pero no es muy seguido estar en un lugar así donde la lluvia se siente como esta

- ¿sentirse como?

Janken levantó la cabeza y prestó atención a la conversación ¿la niña humana sentía algo con la lluvia? eso sería sin duda de interés de su señor.

- no lo sé explicar, pero es algo...aquí - puso su mano derecha en el pecho - es como si creciera algo y se siente bien como si fuera más grande y...cálido? - inclinó la cabeza buscando una respuesta que no podía encontrar.

- la cena - Sesshomaru había regresado y traía consigo unos conejos muertos para preparar, luego de entregarlos a Janken y al ninja se sacudió un poco el largo cabello y se sentó con gracia junto al fuego que tenían en el improvisado campamento, mirando la lluvia caer; de alguna manera se sentía nostálgico, claro que nunca lo iba a admitir, entonces notó que Rin se entretenía quitandole pequeñas hojitas que se habían pegado a sus ropas en su viaje por el bosque, una pequeña contracción en su rostro fue lo único que indicaba que estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa...la lluvia de hoy era especial.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

- ...entonces ¿desea saber algo más? - Kagome inclinó la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa, la mujer le había hecho preguntas sutiles y otras directas pero no había logrado sacarle mucho más de lo que ya le había dicho Shippo, honestamente Kagome no se sorprendería si la mujer tenía un ataque y le gritaba en este momento.

- ¡Shippo! - un chico rubio en su adolecencia entró sin llamar a la puerta con un gran escandalo, las mujeres vieron como el niño se erizaba en su lugar junto a Kagome, ahora que estaba despierta se negaba aún más a dejar su lado.

- ¡Naruto! ¡esto es un hospital! - Tsunade estaba frente al chico regañandolo enseguida con otras cosas como el sentido común de usar una voz más baja, llamar a las puertas antes de entrar en una habitación y demás.

- pero...!

Mientras se replicaban unos a otros cuando al parecer el rubio llamado Naruto llamó a la mujer 'abuela' Shippo y Kagome intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios en voz baja; de pronto notaron que el rubio a media frase se detenía y miraba con la boca abierta a la 'madre' de Shippo deteniéndose a medio grito.

- ¿qué eres tú? - preguntó el rubio con sorpresa y un estremeciemiento. Tsunade nuevamente agudizo sus sentidos.

- Higurashi Kagome - respondió la mujer sorprendida por la mirada esperanzada del chico - ¿te conozco? - inclino la cabeza como intentando recordar.

- ...no...pero tu eres...tu eres la última... - Naruto dio un paso vacilante más cerca de la cama y nadie se lo impidió.

- ¿la última de qué? - Kagome estaba comenzando a preocuparse por el chico ahora, su mirada era demasiado intensa y con una mezcla enorme de emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

- ...miko real...

Silencio en la habitación, Kagome y Shippo se tensaron, Tsunade alzó una ceja y Naruto dejó derramar libremente lágrimas silenciosas.

- ¿qué quieres decir y cómo lo sabes? - Kagome fue la primera en salir de su aturdimiento y preguntó con desconfianza mientras acercaba a Shippo hacia ella en caso de ser necesario algún tipo de protección.

- no tenga miedo - Naruto dio un paso atrás y alzo las manos para no mostrar ninguna mala intención - yo solo estoy impresionado, el _zorro_ me contó muchas historias pero nunca le creí, usted es real y tiene mi palabra que haré lo que sea para protegerle - el rubio hizo una profunda reverencia haciendo que Tsunade le mirara casi con la boca abierta, JAMÁS había visto a NARUTO de todas las personas ser respetuoso de esa manera.

- ¿por qué? - Kagome no estaba muy contenta con la forma en que el chico le prometía protegerla y ¿quién era el zorro?

- porque eres la razón de que este vivo, eres la única que puede ayudarme, eres la única que queda y la única a la que los otros y yo podemos pagar y cumplir una promesa hecha de corazón...

- Naruto ¿qué... - Tsunade intentó preguntar pero el chico sacudió la cabeza y la ignoró

- tu eres la última y sin ti los que se han ido no podrán encontrar el descanso que merecen - terminó con un susurro que fue igualmente escuchado por todos en la habitación.

- no entiendo - Kagome libero un poco el agarre que tenía en Shippo al notar que las palabras del rubio eran verdad y no le haría daño - lo siento mucho, pero aunque tengo poderes de miko mis conocimientos son muy vagos y pocos, no me críe como miko si no como una niña cualquiera - sacudió la cabeza al pasar una imagen de todos sus amigos en la era feudal por su mente - las circunstancias en mi vida la han hecho cambiar pero no es suficiente para hacer mucho más y si soy la última como dices tampoco puedo esperar de aprender de alguien aquí - Kagome no estaba segura de porque le estaba diciendo eso pero el chico era diferente y se veía como ella lo hizo alguna vez mientras estaba con Inuyasha y los demás y ansiaba a pesar de ser feliz con sus amigos regresar a su hogar al que ahora nunca más volvería.

- ¿Kagome-okaa-san? - Shippo le miró con curiosidad al escuchar la conversación extraña.

- esta bien Shippo-chan, podemos confiar en él

Naruto dio un suspiro aliviado y sonrió.

- creo que no me he presentado soy Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko...

* * *

**Siguiente: Brisa  
**

**Besos...**

**espero sus comentarios ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto espero, ahora me voy a acostar un rato...dios, creo que tendré un futbolista de hijo con la manera en que patea este bebé ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, sé que ha pasado un tiempo y que prometí actualizar más pronto, pero las cosas se acabaron complicando y que puedo decir de forma improvisada, repentina, dolorosa y que definitivamente no quiero repetir otra vez en el futuro cercano he dado a luz y soy madre!**

**Tengo un lindo bebé de nombre de poco más de siete meses que me tuvo en trabajo de parto a punto de cesarea por ¡27 horas! Toda una experiencia que quieren que les diga…bueno al punto, lamento no haber publicado antes, y espero me entiendan que tardaré un poco más en seguir con la historia ahora, pero no la dejaré, solo que apenas hoy llegué de regreso de la clínica con mi bebé, mi otro hijo estaba feliz y deseoso de atención también, por lo que en cuanto le tome el ritmo a esto de ser madre de dos niños y logre calmar a mi asustado marido con el bebé tan pequeño que gracias a dios es sanito aunque tendré que tener ciertos cuidados con él por ser tan chiquito, estaré de regreso con los capis que les prometí.**

**BeLiKaSe-chan en verdad lo siento por no cumplir mi promesa el viernes, te juro que eres la primera en mi lista para cuando vuelva plenamente a fanfiction; el viernes en la mañana estaba de parto por lo que ya ves fue algo que no esperaba y ciertamente estuvo completamente fuera de mi control, de verdad, de verdad lo siento, ¿me disculpas?, espero que sí.**

**Bueno mi niño pequeño reclama por su leche (nadie me dijo que amantar no era tan sencillo como se veía me va llevar tiempo adaptarme a esto parece) y mi otro chibi viene buscando a su mami por lo que me tengo que ir este pequeño ya debería estar durmiendo, un beso a todos y nos leemos pronto con dos grandes capítulos en ambas historias.**

**Les quiere a todos quienes se toman su tiempo para leerme y comentar,**

**Emina.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! **

**Hace mucho que no actualizaba pero aquí les traigo al fin un capitulo más!**

**Muchas gracias por los saludos, felicitaciones y animos a:**

**BeLiKaSe**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**Meredith Black Vampire**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukai **

**Sapphir Kyuubi  
**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**8**

**Brisa**

**.**

- creo que no me he presentado soy Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko...

Tsunade quería golpear al maldito mocoso por decirle algo como eso a la extraña así nada más, sabía que Naruto por alguna razón desconocida para ella confiaba en la mujer, pero había algo peligroso también en la chica aparentemente inocente, Naruto NUNCA había demostrado respeto por nadie y ahora aquí estaba soltandole todo a esta mujer.

- ¿¡Jinchuuriki! - Kagome agarró a Shippo como si dejarlo fuera de su alcance fuera a causar la desaparición del niño en el infierno o un lugar aún peor que ese - ¿qué diablos pasa aquí para hacer algo tan horrible? ¿estás bien? ¿desde cuando has estado así? Oh santo cielo, esto es...es...

- Kagome - Shippo levantó la mirada mirando asustado también.

- esta bien Shippo no dejaré que te hagan nada, nos largamos de aquí cuanto antes, estaremos mejor en un nido de serpientes, durmiendo en un bosque hostil que con gente que hace este tipo de cosas...

- ¿qué... - Tsunade no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con la mujer.

- Naruto ¿verdad? - el rubio asintió con la cabeza tan confundido como los otros mientras la chica buscaba sus cosas, no las encontró pero si algo de ropa que le ajustaría por el momento y no sería la bata del hospital - ¿vienes con nosotros? sé que no puedo hacer mucho aún pero puedo preguntar a la perla por alguna ayuda por el momento

- me temo que no puedo dejar que ninguno de los tres deje el pueblo - Tsunade tomo el mando una vez más, esto se estaba saliendo por completo de control.

- ¿y usted me lo va a impedir? - Kagome le miraba desafiante desde donde se estaba cambiando completamente indiferente de las miradas de los presentes en la habitación.

- ummm, no creo que sea buena idea discutir con 'La líder del pueblo' - Naruto dio un paso atrás de donde estaba mirando a Tsunade que parecía podía matar algo o alguien pronto.

- ¡y a mi que! no soy de este lugar y no he hecho nada para que me impidan salir, supongo que tendrán leyes también para algo así, hacer que me quede en contra de mi voluntad se llama secuestro y...

Tsunade la miraba y entendía perfectamente como se había sentido Kakashi cuando le habló del encuentro con el niño anteriormente, tenían la misma reacción, seguramente ella le enseño a Shippo-kun como responder en una situación 'complicada', la chiquilla no tomaba aire para decir todo lo que tenía dentro y vaya que era bastante.

- te salvamos la vida y atendimos al niño lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrar un poco de respeto y agradecimiento respondiendo a lo que se te pregunta pero no, allá vas de terca y hacerte la dura, baja a la realidad niña las cosas son mucho más complejas que tener a una chiquilla de quien sabe donde 'secuestrada' como tan bien has dicho - Tsunade estaba que la amarraba a la cama de nuevo ella misma pero se contenía, si podía evitarse problemas metiendo un poco de sentido en la muchacha las cosas serian más fáciles.

- nunca pedí la ayuda de nadie...y la perla no me hubiera dejado morir de todas formas así no veo de que agradecer, cuidaron de Shippo-chan cuando lo necesito, bien, pues gracias por hacer lo que cualquiera con corazón haría por un niño herido! - Kagome no iba a dar marcha atrás frente a esta mujer, tenía un aura fuerte, pero ella se había parado de frente a Sesshomaru en uno de sus peores momentos, podía con esta mujer que aparentaba ser joven.

- bueno eso es todo - Tsunade se movió más rápido de lo que nadie en la habitación podía ver, hubo una pequeña brisa en el lugar y el mundo de Kagome se volvió negro mientras escuchaba a Shippo llamarla y a Naruto mirando en shock.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Sesshomaru estaba...como decirlo, complacido con el humano que llevaban, se mantenía callado, cuidaba de Rin con quien había entablado una extraña amistad, se miraba con odio con Janken pero mantenían ambos las cosas para ellos y no le causaban problemas, además mantenía el ritmo del viaje y conocía la zona, aún estaba aterrado de él pero eso era bueno, el terror servía para manejar a las personas y más estas que eran útiles.

Pero nada de eso era suficiente, tenía que encontrar a la miko y al cachorro o este estupido viaje no tendría el mas mínimo sentido en absoluto, hasta ahora no se habían topado con nadie viajando pero a la distancia podía oler humanos, seguramente había un pueblo cerca, allí conseguiría más información.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Dos días habían pasado desde que la jovencita a la que Naruto casi le beso los pies había despertado, el niño se había negado a hablar más después de que puso a dormir a la chica y tuvo que enfrentarse al pequeño Shippo-kun que resultó sabía pelear de buena manera también para defender a su madre y entonces lo había tenido que noquear también porque el niño se negó a escuchar razones.

Ahora tenía migraña, un millón de papeles por revisar, una joven al parecer civil con un misterio del porte de un bijuu en prisión esperando para interrogación y un niño en sueño permanente para evitar problemas, no quería llegar al punto en que tuviera que interrogar al niño o usarlo para torturar a la mujer pero había pasado el punto en que las cosas podían ser amigables y ahora tenía que conseguir respuestas antes de que algo peligroso pasará.

Y si de algo había aprendido tenía que confiar en sus instintos, aunque había mucho más en los dos extraños, si solo Naruto no fuera tan condenadamente terco y abriera la bocota como hacía con todo lo demás...

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

¡Oh, esa maldita anciana se las pagaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo, soltarse de las amarras, salir de donde sea que estuviera, encontrar a Shippo, ver una forma de hablar de nuevo con la perla para ayudar a Naruto y entonces la vieja vería lo que era meterse con una miko enfadada!...en cuanto su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas claro.

- veo que estas despierta ¿tuviste un buen sueño?

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a donde le pareció era la dirección desde la que venía la voz.

- ¿dónde está Shippo?

- ¿quién es Shippo? - preguntó la voz desde un punto completamente diferente con un deje de burla.

- bien si no me quieres decir entonces tampoco te tengo que responder - Kagome cerró los ojos y se concentró en todo a su alrededor, necesitaba salir y hablar con Shippo en un lugar seguro pronto, es decir cualquier lugar lejos de ese pueblo...

Una suave brisa a su alrededor la envolvió junto con un aura rosa, escucho que la voz daba una exclamación ahogada cuando la tocó pero no le prestó atención tenía que hacer esto bien.

Un grito de dolor la hizo reaccionar.

- ¿qué me hiciste? - frente a Kagome había una mujer aferrandose dolorosamente a su cuello, mientras alguien gritaba que se alejará.

- no lo sé - respondió con honestidad la miko, a la mujer no tendría que haberle pasado nada a menos que... - dios ¡dejáme ver eso rápido!

- alejate de ella - alguien más había ingresado en la habitación en algún momento pero Kagome no le prestó atención.

- ¡calláte! ¡me tocó ahora se esta purificando a menos que termine de quitar cualquiera sea la maldición que tiene encima no dejará de sufrir!

Anko solo sentía dolor, igual o peor a cuando Orochimaru le puso el sello; hizo todo lo posible para no gritar, era conciente de la presencia de Ibiki a su lado en algún momento y luego un toque suave, de manos delicadas y palabras suaves que le calmaban quitando el dolor y algo como una brisa corriendo por todo su cuerpo quitando y llevandose lejos toda la suciedad del sello maldito.

* * *

**Siguiente: Profundo...  
**

**Besos...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios a:**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**

**xxxprincessakuraxxx**

**Sapphir Kyuubi**

**Annie Sakume  
**

**Este capi esta antes porque era cortito n.n**

**Espero les guste...  
**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**9**

**Profundo**

**.**

_Anko solo sentía dolor, igual o peor a cuando Orochimaru le puso el sello; hizo todo lo posible para no gritar, era conciente de la presencia de Ibiki a su lado en algún momento y luego un toque suave, de manos delicadas y palabras suaves que le calmaban quitando el dolor y algo como una brisa corriendo por todo su cuerpo quitando y llevandose lejos toda la suciedad del sello maldito._

- gracias a Dios - Kagome sentía que podía respirar de nuevo cuando la maldición viciosa que tenía la chica había sido completamente eliminada de su sistema; tenía que admitir que cuando en principio había notado lo que pasaba con la chica entró un poco en pánico, una cosa era que la mujera estuviera como su carcelera y otra completamente diferente era que tuviera que sufrir por su energía luchando y causando dolor por algo que no era su control y que seguramente no había aceptado de buena gana.

_- _¿qué le has hecho? - el hombre que había entrado en la habitación vió todo el tiempo con cuidado y curiosidad lo que hacía, preocupado por la mujer; Kagome estaba contenta de que incluso estas personas tenían alguien importante que los cuidaba y se preocupaba por ellos.

- tenía un sello particularmente vicioso y maligno en ella, al tocarme mi energía reacciono de inmediato para eliminarla, como fue solo un poco y sin enfocar todo su cuerpo reacciono al tener dos energías ajenas en su sistema luchando por el control de forma muy dolorosa; solo tenía que terminar lo que se empezó sin cuidado.

- ¿qué hay de las palabras de aliento?

- fue natural - Kagome estaba agotada y por eso solo hablaba sin pensar realmente - no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir

Anko comenzó a despertar sintiendose completamente limpia a pesar de estar cubierta en sudor, sentía que su cuerpo dolía como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio o hubiera utilizado demasiado chakra pero se sentía increiblemente bien, como no lo había hecho en años.

- ¿estás bien? - al ver que Anko le asentía algo desorientada pero sin duda en buen estado, Kagome se desmayó feliz de ver que no había perjudicado a nadie.

- ¿qué demonios fue todo eso? - la kunoichi le preguntó a Ibiki.

Este solo puso a la mujer extraña en una posición más cómoda en el suelo y sacó a Anko para averiguar correctamente una respuesta para la curiosa kunoichi y el mismo. A Tsunade-sama sin duda le gustaría saber de esto.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Sesshomaru sentía que todos lo miraban y no era feliz con ello, sobre todo porque le miraban mujeres que parecían no tener miedo de él; de hecho cada vez que las había mirado mal como solía hacer causando que la gente huyera de su camino solo conseguía chillidos de felicidad de ellas; nunca entendería a los ningen la verdad sea dicha eran cada vez más excéntricos.

El shinobi de Suna parecía querer reír pero sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada, por suerte había escondido su hitai-ate, estaban ahora en La Villa Oculta de la Lluvia que se encuentra situada dentro de un pequeño país entre el país del Fuego, el del Viento y el de la Tierra; no eran sus enemigos pero dada su situación no sería bueno que lo vieran en tal compañía extraña.

Rin había conseguido unas galletas de una señora por solo una sonrisa, ninguno de los hombres que la acompañaban dijo nada al respecto, la niña parecía feliz y no les molestaba el hecho de que ríera libremente, corriendo de un lado para otro sin alejarse mucho claro, pero dejando que su curiosidad sacará lo mejor de ella, claro hasta que se tropezo con un hombre con una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

- ¡Oi, mocosa mira por donde vas, hn! - un tipo rubio con cara de enfado y una banda metálicas que comenzaban a parecer bastante comunes para los Sesshomaru y su grupo agarró a la niña por su ropa mientras le gruñía.

El shinobi de Suna, no lo podía creer había escuchado de Akatsuki pero no creyó encontrarse con uno de ellos en este lugar y menos que algo como esto pasará; pero sin pensar se adelantó a ayudar a la niña que se lo había ganado en los últimos días que habían viajado juntos; solo que...

Sesshomaru estaba en un segundo frente al mortal que se atrevió a tocar a su pequeña ningen, arrancandola de sus sucias garras y pegando al rubio contra una pared cercana.

- ¿quién...? - Deidara no lo había visto y definitivamente tendría que haber notado a alguien tan...particular, tenía una presencia magnífica y una gran fuerza que le estaba cortando la respiración.

- lo siento Sesshomaru-sama - la pequeña Rin devolvió a los dos hombres a la realidad, y Sesshomaru aflojo el agarre en el cuello del idiota rubio luego de un último apretón que dejó marcados sus dedos en la piel del extraño rubio que tosió un poco recuperando el aire.

- vamos - Sesshomaru partió con su grupo siguiendo su camino e instinto que le decía partir en dirección sur-este, pero el rubio no había aprendido ni tampoco había aceptado su acto de buena voluntad al parmitirle vivir, y decidió atacarlo lanzandole unas agujas. En un movimiento muy rápido Sesshomaru sacó y bloqueó el ataque, respondiendo de inmediato con su Bakusaygan*

Logro ver con satisfacción que había lastimado al ningen, pero también mostroó desagrado al ver que no estaba muerto y que alguien había quitado de su camino a su objetivo.

- Sasori...cof, maldita sea - Deidara no estaba contento de haber tenido que sea ayudado por su compañero, pero no estaba en condiciones de quejarse.

- lamento lo que mi idiota...lo que sea haya hecho - Sasori no sabía porque pero tenía una buena idea de que no debía meterse con este sujeto, con el tiempo había aprendido a hacer caso y seguir sus instintos, lo mejor era sacar a Deidara de allí ahora porque tampoco quería hacer frente al Líder para decirle que un desconocido había matado al rubio, menos uno que ni siquiera llevaba un distintivo de pertenecer a algún pueblo.

- ... - Sesshomaru solo los miró como decidiendo si valían o no su tiempo, antes de que el otro inteligentemente se echara a su compañero herido al hombro sin contemplaciones y se retirará.

- sigamos - ante la orden, Janken, Rin y el shinobi de Suna partieron mientras algunas personas que habían observado con interés el intercambio partían a informar acerca del extraño grupo y su aparente líder.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Naruto estaba preocupado, no sabía que había pasado con Kagome, y el zorro había estado inquieto el día anterior, Tsunade le había hecho un millón de preguntas pero con honestidad no había sabido que responder, había actuado por impulso, y como nunca había sido educado y cortés...no que no pudiera ser educado y cortés pero eso fue ciertamente desconcertante, era como que el Kyuubi le hubiera poseido pero sin dolor, sin restricciones, sin nada malo, solo una complementación extrañamente agradable que nunca había sentido, sus pensamientos aún eran confusos por ello y su actitud había sido tranquila por lo mismo y había preocupado a sus amigos por ello.

- Shikamaru, solo ven a sentarte aquí, si vas a estar siguiendome al menos hazme compañía - Naruto no se volvió sabía que el chunin estaba allí desde hace dos horas y sería más cómodo en la banca que entre las ramas del árbol, o al menos se sentiría mejor con el chico a su lado que mirandolo fijamente desde el árbol a su espalda.

- entonces ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé? - respondió con una risita nerviosa.

- medokusei...

- ah...

Se quedaron en silencio simplemente uno al lado del otro contemplando la nada perdidos en sus profundos pensamientos...

* * *

***Una pequeña aclaración...aunque Sesshōmaru posee a Tenseiga (traducido al castellano como "Colmillo sagrado"), otra espada hecha con uno de los colmillos de su padre, la cual es capaz de regresarle la vida a 100 personas de un simple movimiento y abrir la puerta al inframundo con una sola blandidura, esta arma es incapaz de herir al oponente, y como es inútil en batalla Sesshōmaru la desprecia. Eventualmente Sesshōmaru utilizó el poder de _Tenseiga_ para revivir la cabeza de Goshinki para que Kaijinbo pudiese forjar la malvada espada Tokijin con sus colmillos. _Tokijin_ es una espada capaz de matar, con más poder aún que la propia _Tessaiga_ de su hermano, y por su inmenso poder solo es controlable por el propio _Sesshōmaru_ aunque en el manga en una pelea contra moryomaru _Tokijin se rompe._ Después Sesshomaru obtiene una nueva espada llamada Bakusaygan que el mismo forjo, y con la cual recobró su brazo izquierdo perdido anteriormente en batalla contra Inuyasha...eso es por si no saben del nombre de la espada porque me he encontrado que para la mayoría Sesshomaru solo tiene a Tensaiga o sus habilidades netamente demoniacas :3  
**

**Siguiente: Prueba  
**

**Besos...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, hoy un capitulo cortito, pero al menos es una actualización :3  
**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**10**

**Prueba**

**.**

La siguiente vez que Kagome despertó estaba tirada en el suelo, para nada contenta con toda la situación.

- ¡esto es tan frustrante! - le dio infantilmente una patada al pequeño catre que no había notado antes, y luego se sentó allí a esperar, estaba cansada las cosas nunca parecían le eran sencillas, pero esto era rídiculo.

Después de tomarse unos minutos para poner sus ideas en orden y descansar de todo lo que había pasado en...¿los últimos minutos? ¿horas? ¿días? francamente ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido separada de Shippo y encerrada en este lugar? esto no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, ser separada del grupo y mantenida en...digamos 'custodia' no era nuevo, pero en ese tiempo sabía que Shippo estaba con el resto de gente que era importante para ella y le cuidaría, sus amigos de verdad a los que les podía confiar su vida sin pensarlo dos veces, ahora si bien estas personas habían admitido cuidaron de ella y Shippo no podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba mal con toda la situación, la manera de tratar la misma y las personas involucradas.

La puerta se abrió y entro de nuevo la misma mujer de antes pero con una expresión en blanco muy extraña.

- que bueno que ya estás bien, espero no haberte causado mucho dolor - Kagome no sabía porque pero sentía una extraña simpatía por esta mujer.

- ¿por qué te preocupas por alguien como yo que te tiene prisionera en este lugar? - Anko había exigido volver con la mujer, se peleo a gritos con Ibiki y contra todas las órdenes de esperar a la Hakage ella se había colado en la celda de nuevo.

- es tu trabajo - Kagome se encongió de hombros - no es tu culpa que la maldición reaccionara tan mal a mi - se puso de pie y se estiró un poco, pudo ver que la otra mujer se puso tensa pero ella no le iba a hacer nada, se iba a sentar de nuevo cuando un mareo la hizo perder el paso y calló de rodillas - ¿sabes por casualidad cuanto tiempo he estado aquí? no en este lugar, sino que en el hospital, desde que me encontraron, y luego me encerraron acá...

- ¿porqué? - Anko no podía si bien la chica era una curiosidad maravillosa que la había librado de su 'suciedad' pero no podía darle ese tipo de información a una prisionera.

- porque no he comido nada desde antes de eso y me esta pasando la cuenta, utilice demasiada energía antes y discutí con esta mujer Hokage...después de pasar un día agitado antes.

- veré que te puedo conseguir - Anko dio media vuelta y antes de salir se detuvo un segundo, no importa si era peligrosa, no importa si era una prisionera potencialmente riesgosa para el pueblo, le debía al menos unas palabras - gracias...

Kagome sonrió.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Sesshomaru había sin querer llamado la atención sobre si mismo y su grupo, razón por la cual en este momento había un grupo de shinobis rodeandolos. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que el ningen de su grupo estaba nervioso, Rin se mantuvo sabiamente en silencio junto a Janken que miraba con desprecio al grupo que cayo de entre los árboles. Por otra parte el grupo de personas que había aparecido frente a ellos también parecían estar en división, los símbolos de las bandas que llevaban eran diferentes y al parecer no eran aliados por la forma en que se miraban, no que a Sesshomaru le importará claro.

- ¿cuál es tu proposito en nuestras tierras? - preguntó finalmente uno de los hombres dando un paso al frente, valiente o estupidamente Sesshomaru estaba por decidir, pero eso no le obligaba a responder a una demanda como esa de un simple ningen

- ... - el shinobi de Suna tragó, esto no estaba resultando nada bien, claro que él sabía el pelilargo líder de su grupo era...¡un segundo! ¿¡su grupo!, sacudió la cabeza, estaba completamente perdido ahora que estaba pensando en estas personas que lo secuestraron como parte de su grupo...claro que lo trataban bien y se había encariñado con la niña como una hermanita o hija, también había comenzado a llevarse mejor con Janken y tenía más respeto por Sesshomaru a cada día...estaba completamente perdido, había caído con estos tres, suponía que no era tan malo después de todo, eso si no se encontraba con alguien de su aldea o mandaban a algún ninja cazador tras él. Volvió a la realidad cuando esquivó por insitnto un ataque, no tenía idea de que había pasado por estar distraido pero estaba dispuesto a proteger a Rin y Janken, lucharía con todo lo que tenía y le probaría a quien se pusiera por delante que era parte de este grupo tan particular...solo que en segundos Sesshomaru los tenía a todos muertos o inconsientes y seguía su camino, quizás no era necesario que probara nada después de todo.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Shikamaru sabía que estaba pasando algo grande pero le faltaban piezas importantes de información como para dar un siguiente paso, si lo hacía sería en completa oscuridad y tendría que responder en consecuencia a la respuesta obtenida...no le gustaba, podría preparse contra cualquiera pero estaba hablando de Naruto en este momento, y el chico en verdad era el número uno en sorprender a la gente.

- Shikamaru... - Naruto le miró con algo que a chunin no le gustó.

- ¿qué pasa?

- vamos por ramen, tengo hambre - en cualquier momento Shikamaru sentía podía enloquecer, el pensando profundamente en lo que pasaba y como podía ayudar y entonces el rubio sale con algo tan simple como_ ramen_.

- vamos - era mejor como había dicho Naruto que si lo iba a seguir le podía acompañar también, después de todo no le vendría mal comer algo también, solo que pereza dejar este lugar tan cómodo por un simple tazón de ramen...

* * *

**Siguiente: Calambre**

**Se han hecho especulaciones acerca de la identidad del shinobi de Suna, pero no, no es Kankuro, así que les quiero pedir sugerencias de nombres para este personaje que honestamente me gusta mucho pero nunca me tomé el tiempo de darle un nombre real más allá de 'el shinobi de Suna', así que espero sus opiniones...**

**Por cierto, el siguiente capitulo lo tengo escrito hasta la mitad! es cuestión de tiempo que lo suba.  
**

**Besos...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios**

**Algo de prisa por lo que no mucho que decir hoy mas que: ¡disfruten el capitulo!  
**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**11**

**Calambre**

**.**

**.**

- Shikamaru - Naruto lo miró con seriedad lo que causo que el otro, que había estado por dormirse esperando que el rubio acabará con sus millones de tazones de ramen, se sentará más alerta.

**- **mo voy a pagar por ti - dijo el chunin con la misma seriedad.

- ¡no iba a decir eso! - el rubio exclamó enfadado - quiero que me ayudes a algo...que seguramente no será bueno**.**

- te ayude o no lo harás igual ¿no? - el chico suspiró tendrían que haberle puesto un ANBU a Naruto para vigilarlo, se suponía que la idea de que tuviera a alguien conocido con quien pudiera hablar era para evitar hiciera algo estupido no para que lo involucrara en ello también.

- sería más fácil si me ayudas, eres más inteligente y ya sabes...eso - Naruto hizo un gesto vago mientras pagaba por su comida y esperaba la respuesta del Nara.

- esta bien, como sea me meterás en problemas, al menos estarás bajo mi vista para evitar hacer todo el lío que seguro harás más grande - Shikamru suspiró...el día estaba acabando pero ya sabía la noche sería larga, muy larga.

-¡perfecto! - Naruto agarró la mano de Shikamaru y comenzó a tirarlo por la calle en dirección a su casa - ¡tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar entonces!

_'¿en que me he metido?' _fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar Shikamaru antes de simplemente dejarse llevar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Kagome comió con gusto lo que la chica llamada Anko le llevó, parecía que no había probado bocado en meses, por lo que esta comida sencilla de un pocillo de arroz blanco y verduras hervidas era una verdadera maravilla, casi podía llorar de felicidad al tomar solo un bocado.

Anko se quedó tranquilamente viendo a la chica extraña que era la prisionera, tenía unos modales que harían felices a una abuela Hyuuga a pesar de su situación; cada parte de la chica era una contradicción, por lo que Anko sabía podía maldecir tan bien como cualquiera y de hecho mejor puesto que tenía una excelente imaginación también; pero sus modales eran los de una completa dama...la encontraron más muerta que viva y cuando despertó admitió algo de una lucha, pero no parecía había sido formada para ello, si bien su cuerpo era bien proporcionado, era algo delgada (claro que tenía que considerar el tiempo que estuvo inconsiente) y sus manos eran casi perfectas, sin marcas o callos por sostener armas con habitualidad; ¿había sido criada como una hime? ¿qué pasaba con la cosa extraña que había pasado cuando la había tocado?...una persona que lucha tampoco debía tener el cabello tan largo y bien cuidado...aunque claro no faltaban los extraños habitos de algunas personas y si quizás no era algo tan extraño después de todo...pero...había algo en la chica que la hacía parecer más y más una civil.

- muchas gracias - Anko volvió a la realidad cuando ella le entregó la bandeja completamente ordenada luego de acabar de comer.

Anko sin decir nada más salió dejando a la chica sola otra vez.

Tiempo después en que Kagome había optado por dormir una siesta, Ibiki entró para comenzar el interrogatorio, ya había notado que la chica no actuaría extraño puesto que sabía estaba siendo vigilada y después de verla un tiempo, honestamente no parecía actuar solo ser ella a pesar de los problemas que se pudiera conseguir con ello.

- ¿entonces eres tú el que hará de malo? - le preguntó ella con una cara cuidadosamente sin expresión.

- si cooperas podrás regresar más pronto con tu _hijo_ - le respondió Ibiki dando un paso más cerca pero la chica ni se inmutó por su fuerte presencia.

- ok, ¿y luego qué? ¿podremos marcharnos así nada más? - alzó una ceja elegantemente - no soy tan ingenua señor-creo-que-puedo-conseguir-lo-que-quiera-mirandote-mal; eso no funciona conmigo he estado frente a personas que en verdad dan miedo con su sola presencia y usted es como un lindo cachorrito en comparación.

Ibiki la miró, en otros momentos se burlaría por la coja muestra de valentía, después de años de trabajar en esto no se enfadaba por los nombres que le pusieran después de todo había escuchado otros mucho más ingeniosos y algunos bastante ofensivos pero creativos que el que le dio esta chiquilla; sin embargo, podía ver con claridad que ella decía la verdad.

Kagome se empezaba a divertir, el hombre era en verdad algo, pero nada en comparación con un Sesshomaru enfadado o Naraku, que aunque no le gustaba admitirlo estaba segura le daría pesadillas por un tiempo ahora que todo con él había terminado.

- muy bien entonces, ¿empezamos?, me gustaría saber que paso con mi grupo en algún momento de esta semana si es posible - Kagome se puso de pie - ¿aquí o en otro lugar?

Ibiki se recuperó de la sorpresa que le había causado esta mujer tan extraña y la llevó a otra habitación donde comenzaron las preguntas.

La chica se había mostrado muy habladora desde que estaba en esta otra habitación en la que había solamente una silla atornillada al suelo en la que estaba sentada mientras Ibiki tenía completa libertad de moverse por el lugar con todo cubierto y cámaras de seguridad que no parecían casi necesarias con alguien tan dispuesto.

Habían pasado en el lugar dos horas y medias, en las que sabían la chica se llamaba Higurashi Kagome, había tomado a Shippo como su hijo cuando sus padres murieron (asunto que no aclaro), viajaban sin tener un lugar al que llamar hogar negandose a decir de donde provenía alegando que no importaba de cualquier manera, sus heridas las había obtenido por causa de un viejo enemigo (del que tampoco aclaro como consiguió) que ya no era preocupación puesto que Shippo había asegurado que estaba muerto y ella le creía; sus habilidades eran únicas porque había nacido así pero no sabía como explicar más a pesar de que nadie quería su poder (ante esa pregunta había mirado con curiosidad a Ibiki); sus ropas eran extrañas porque era de lejos, muy, muy lejos; había aprendido leyendas y otras cosas como la manera de quitar el sello de Anko de una sacerdotisa (tampoco entro en detalles) y ahora estaba aquí muy aburrida, le parecía que las personas del lugar eran muy groseras, la silla era muy incomoda como esperando que la gente que se sentará en ella se enfadará por estar allí, la ropa que usaban carecía de sentido de la moda y pensaba que Tsunade tendría dolor de espalda por el enorme tamaño de su pecho, tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber como alguien tan mayor se veía tan joven.

Ibiki la dejo hablar...y ella habló...del clima, de flores, de cocina, de sus expresiones o la falta de ellas, que Anko le había agradado, que anhelaba poder estar con Shippo y fue muy enfatica en que quería dejar la aldea de la cual no le importaba ni el nombre, habló de como faltaba ventilación en el lugar, sus métodos con falta de sutileza, se preguntaba si habría un río cerca, quería darse un baño y jugar en el agua...y siguió y siguio hasta que Ibiki honestamente se cansó y le dijo que era suficiente por el día.

Ella se puso de pie con una pequeña expresión de molestia.

- no creas que ha terminado aún - le advirtió Ibiki

- ¿qué?...oh, no es eso, tengo un calambre - dijo ella con una sonrisa demasiado inocente para gusto del interrogador.

- lamento que la silla no sea de su agrado, pero no la vamos a cambiar - ya estaba cansado de decirle lo mismo una y otra vez durante esas horas que estuvieron allí.

- no es de la silla, ya sabes, calambre femenino, cuando la zona baja del abdomen molesta antes del periodo menstrual por...

Ibiki se enteró de mucho más de lo que necesitaba saber acerca del periodo menstrual de una mujer.

Kagome notando la leve incomodidad del pobre hombre hizo uso de todos sus conocimientos de clases de biología y salud, además de sus propias experiencias para explicarle con lujo de detalles caminando lento a proposito de regreso a su 'celda/habitación' de alguna manera sus calambres parecían ahora mucho mejor que antes.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Shippo miró a todas partes sin reconocer donde estaba, sin sentir la presencia de Kagome cerca y con dos hombres mirandolo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubieran encontrado nunca antes.

- ¿dónde estoy?

- en el enorme patio de la casa de Shikamaru - Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Shippo solo pudo mirarlo antes de gritar como si lo estuvieran matando.

* * *

**Siguiente: Cómplice...  
**

**Besos...espero sus comentarios!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y lamento la demora en la actualización, pronto habrá también en el otro fic, estoy trabajando en ello tan rápido como me es posible, lo más impresionante es que cada vez que tengo tiempo parecen aparecer dos o tres cosas urgentes y luego ya no me da tiempo de nada...'el tiempo es relativo' dicen, 'es cuestion de saberlo administrar' pero lo verdaderamente importante es disfrutarlo con quienes se quiere, por eso me tome estos minutos para escribirles esto, ya que también les quiero mis lindos lectores...  
**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**12**

**Cómplice**

**.**

**.**

- Shhhhh - Los dos chicos saltaron sobre el menor tapandole la boca rápidamente para callar al niño que los miró con enormes ojos de enfado y confusión, recordaba a Naruto por supuesto, pero no sabía quien era el otro chico de cabello negro ni porque estaba en esta situación; como cuestión de hecho lo último que recordaba era que le gritaba a la señora doctora que había atendido a Kagome luego de que le hiciera algo cuando trataron de irse...¡Kagome!

Como si leyera sus pensamientos Naruto habló rápidamente y susurrando.

- esta bien, segura y a salvo - Shippo lo miró con atención aun sin confiar - si te mantienes callado y tranquilo te podemos explicar que pasa ¿está bien?

Shippo como pudo con las manos de los chicos aún encima suyo se relajo un poco y asintió levemente con la cabeza, era mejor conseguir la información que pudiera ahora para salir luego, después de todo no sabía ni donde estaba en este momento...algo difícil para ayudar a Kagome también.

Lentamente los dos adolecentes quitaron las manos alertas por cualquier intento de escape o un nuevo gritó de esos en los que el niño parecía experto, pero para sorpresa y alivio de los dos shinobis el pequeño se quedo tranquilo sentado, mirandolos con curiosidad y tomando en su entorno también. Shikamaru lo notó pero no dijo nada, solo hay tanto que se puede aceptar como curiosidad infantil después de todo.

- ¿quién eres? - Naruto no se sorprendió de ver al niño actuar groseramente ante Shikamaru, después de todo solo parecía ser civil y educado con las mujeres de lo que había visto al menos.

- este es Shika, un amigo - Naruto respondió rápidamente para evitar los comentarios de 'problemático' de su amigo y también que hablará más de la cuenta - la verdad nos metimos en un montón de problemas para tenerte aquí pero necesito saber la verdad sobre tu madre

- pues no te dire nada - Shippo le saco la lengua al rubio.

Shikamaru suspiró, sabía que esto seria problematico...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Kagome suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, las cosas no estaban peor que en otras situaciones que había vivido, pero ahora que estaba encerrada aquí, tenía al fin tiempo para pensar y aceptar lo que pasaba, o mas bien lo que había pasado, la realidad se comenzaba a poner al día con ella.

Naraku al fin estaba muerto.

La perla estaba completa y segura con ella una vez más.

Estaba sola con Shippo en un lugar desconocido.

Jamás volvería a ver a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku...Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin...todos sus amigos del pasado.

Jamás volvería a ver a su madre, su hermano, su abuelo...

Kagome volvió a suspirar, no había tenido tiempo de llorar todo lo que tenía adentro, pero este tampoco era el momento para ello, necesitaba mantenerse en calma y en control un poco más, solo hasta tener a Shippo una vez más con ella y entonces se irían de este lugar, podría estar muy bien con el pequeño kitsune en cualquier parte para comenzar su vida nueva; entonces tendría tiempo para llorar, estar de duelo y recuperarse por todo al fin.

Sonrió, podría haber reído pero en su situación eso no sería de ayuda alguna, por lo que solo sonrió con tristeza, nunca podría recuperarse de todo.

Se puso a tararear para mentenerse ocupada, una canción que estaba segura aquí nadie conocía pero la melodía era pegajosa en su tiempo cuando iba a la escuela, wow, esos pensamientos parecieron de ancianita, pero siguió feliz en su propio mundo incluso llegando a cantar algunas estrofas antes de que el cansancio del día se hiciera presente.

Se quedo dormida siendo observada con curiosidad por Ibiki; era sin duda una de las prisionera más extrañas que hubiera visto en su carrera como shinobi y eso era decir algo considerando su área de especialización.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Shippo no estaba seguro de que hacer en esta situación, su madre estaba prisionera en algun lugar que parecía imposible para él entrar y ayudarla, estaba con estos dos tipos salidos de quien sabe donde con dios sabe que intenciones, y había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí, en cualquier momento por lo que sabía podía caer la ilusión que lo hacía parecer humano y estaría en problemas muy graves, o más aún de los que ya tenía.

- no seas tan desconfiado, ya te prometimos que no te haremos daño, y Naruto es conocido por mantener sus promesas no importa lo riduculas o imposibles que estas sean - Shikamaru, no entendía al niño, pero no le gustaba el ambiente incomodo y tampoco no comprender todo lo que pasaba en esta situación en particular, pero lo que menos le gustaba era como habían tratado con la madre del niño y el niño mismo, si bien no civiles normales no eran amenaza mayor tampoco para recibir ese trato, un poco de paranoina es aceptable entre ninjas, pero cuando se exagera todo se vuelve simplemente _problematico..._

- si vivieras como nosotros entenderías - Shippo le dio una mala mirada al de cabellos negros llamado Shikamaru, lo trataba diferente y no le gustaba, no sabía que era pero algo en la mirada que le daba no era del todo agrabable en el.

- no puede ser muy diferente de como vivimos nosotros - Naruto no entendía a que se refería el niño, la vida en las naciones ninja en general no eran problema para los civiles, aunque Kagome era una miko, las cosas no podían ser muy diferentes tampoco como para contar realmente.

Shippo suspiro y miro al rubio.

- tu deberías entender de alguna manera, quiero decir - el rubio lo miró con confusión un momento, Shikamaru trato de parecer indiferente pero escuchaba con atención - tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, Kagome cuida de mi y trata con los problemas que eso lleva; a un niño huerfano no se le suele ver bien siendo hijo de una miko que viaja en compañias...¿cuál es la palabra que usaban?...umm, cuestionables, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

- eso es lo que no entiendo, ella es diferente, ¿a donde viaja de todas formas? - Naruto tenía que saber de esto e informarle a Gaara cuanto antes, pero primero necesitaba comprender el mismo las cosas que estaban pasando aquí.

- ahora mismo no lo sé, quiero decir, apenas pude hablar con ella, lo que si es seguro es que dejaremos este lugar tan pronto como sea posible - Shippo estaba convencido de que su madre no se quedaría allí por ningun motivo luego de como habia sido tratada y tampoco a el le gustaba ya el sitio ni la gente.

- lo siento por eso, Tsunade-baachan no debia tratarla así, pero no podían dejarla marchar sin tener información

- que importa, no somos de aquí, nunca quisimos venir aquí, no queremos quedarnos aquí, no vamos a hacer nada, solo queremos estar juntos - Shippo hizo un mohin malhumorado no entendía porque los adultos humanos eran tan complicados en realidad.

Un ANBU cayo frente a los tres antes de que los shinobis pudieran responder al niño.

Naruto soltó un chillido y Shikamaru suspiro resignado a su destino.

- solo quiero aclarar una cosa - dijo el usuario de sombras - en esto yo solo soy cómplice...

Naruto lo miro con cara de circunstancias y Shippo sonrió, las cosas siempre se podían poner peor, y era divertido ver a los dos chicos en problemas, tiempo de jugar al inocente una vez más.

* * *

**Siguiente: miko  
**

**Besos...**

**Espero sus comentarios!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! **

**Ups, lo siento, me confundí de capi :P ahora si el que correspondia **

**Cosas que a cualquiera le pasan...gracias por avisarme o no lo habría visto quien sabe hasta cuando xD  
**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**13**

**Miko**

**.**

**.**

Estaban frente a una Tsunade muy enojada, Shippo miraba con carita de inocente, mientras el joven rubio era regañado por la mujer y el otro de cabello desordenado suspiraba y se disculpaba de vez en cuando no haciendo nada en realidad para cambiar o mejorar la situación.

Soltó una exclamación ahogada llamando la atención sobre si mismo sin querer, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la gota azul escondida bajo su ropa que de pronto se sentía muy fría. Shippo sintió pánico ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en este lugar? se supone que la ilusión que le hacía parecer humano tenía que durar unos días más...pero había estado inconsiente...¿por cuántos días?

Escuchaba las voces de Tsunade y de Naruto preguntandole cosas, pero no entendía lo que decían; a pesar del dolor repentino que le estaba invadiendo miró con ojos entrecerrados a los presentes, uno de esos tipos con la máscara de animalito, el chico que repetía mucho 'problemático', Naruto y Tsunade; el solo quería a Kagome.

- duele - lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas en cuanto la mujer se acercó a tocarlo - Kagome...ayuda...

El mundo de Shippo desapareció, cayó frente a las personas que lo rodeaban envuelto en un ligero brillo azul

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Kagome fue despertada bruscamente en lo que asumió poco después de media noche. De forma muy poco amable fue esposada y arrastrada por los pasillos silenciosos y casi tétricos del lugar donde la tenían, entonces de pronto frente a una puerta estaba esperandola el tipo agradable de las cicatrices, le puso una venda sobre los ojos y siguió tirando de ella por otro montón de pasillos hasta llegar fuera y al aire libre; sintió que le tomaban y era lanzada sobre el hombro de alguien pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello o siquiera abrir la boca para reclamar, puesto que tan rápido como estaba en hombros de alguien se encontró en el suelo una vez más luchando por mantenerse en pie y bastante mareada.

- no intentes nada divertido - fue lo único claro que escuchó antes de que le quitaran la venda de los ojos y estaba una vez más sola con Ibiki en una habitación que no conocía.

- ¿qué...

- será mejor que te comportes y te dejaremos estar cerca de tu 'hijo' - sabiamente cerró la boca, si la iban a dejar ver a Shippo podía gritarle al tipo este por su comportamiento después, por ahora se guardaría su enfado. Asintió y espero que fuera suficiente porque si hablaba sabía su voz la delataría.

El hombre la miró un minuto enteró en completo silencio, sus miradas fijas uno en el otro sin atreverse a pestañar siquiera, finalmente el la tomo por un brazo y la llevó por otro pasillo, este al menos mejor iluminado y con ventanas hacia un extraño pueblo, hasta llegar a una puerta donde se encontró con la mujer que había discutido antes de estar presa y un Shippo inconsiente en el suelo brillando levemente en color azul.

- ¡Shippo! - tropezó un paso al intentar avanzar al pequeño pero Ibiki le sujeto del brazo con fuerza impidiendole avanzar - ¡dejame! ¿qué le hicieron? ¡Shippo! ¡Shippo!

- no le hicimos nada, de pronto cayó inconsiente agarrandose el pecho y todos lo que le han tocado se han desmayado y han tardado al menos cinco minutos en despertar - Tsunade habló con voz de mando pero ciertamente desconcertada con lo que estaba pasado, nunca se imaginó que estos dos le fueran a dar tantos problemas, mucho menos el niño que parecía hasta ahora tan normal; de ser posible le hubiese gustado haber estudiado con más atención lo que tenía y le había pasado a Shippo pero no podía dejar al niño tirado en el piso de su oficina en ese estado por lo que se había visto obligada a llamar a la mujer que lo tenía como madre y en quien esperaba encontrar una respuesta.

- pero...pero... - Kagome miró a Shippo preocupada sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora, esto era nuevo para ella, pero tenía que haber una manera de ayudar a Shippo ¿verdad?

- ¿puedes hacer algo o no? - Ibiki no estaba nada contento con el desarrollo de la situación, estos dos eran peligrosos a su manera y parecían no darse completamente cuenta de ello.

- no lo sabré hasta intentarlo - Kagome suspiró y esta vez avanzó sin impedimentos hasta el niño arrodillandose frente a él.

Los presentes en la sala observaban con atención.

Kagome miró sus manos esposadas y resopló; se concentró como había aprendido y miró al niño de nuevo notando algo que no había visto antes, la pequeña gota azul en el pecho del kitsune.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad y estiró una mano para tomarla.

Una suave aura rosa la rodeo, y se encontró atrapada en un lugar muy diferente al que estaba con Shippo junto a ella; ambos escuchando atentamente una voz incorporea.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Los que estaban en la oficina de la Hokage solo podían mirar lo que pasaba con estos dos extraños, primero el niño alega que algo le duele y repentinamente cae perdiendo el conocimiento y comienza a brillar azul, luego madre sustituta dice que no sabe que le pasa pero lo puede tocar sin desmayarse como los demás y comienza a brillar en rosa mientras parece caer en algún tipo de trance.

Nadie se atrevía a tocarlos, solo podían esperar que no durara mucho tiempo y luego quizás podrían tener respuestas, las respuestas que tanto querían.

Cinco minutos después las cosas seguían sin cambio alguno hasta que el azul que rodeaba al niño conocido como Shippo comenzó a oscilar haciendose más brillante y más debil, mientras la expresión de la mujer en rosa se torno más y más seria y concentrada.

Shippo soltó un suspiro de alivio y abrió lentamente los ojos aun brillando un poco, Kagome solo tenía un tenue y muy suave color rosa en las manos y lo miraba con tranquilidad y alegría. Todos los otros presentes dieron pequeños suspiros de calma.

- eres toda una miko - dijo el niño con orgullo.

- Higurashi Kagome la miko de la Shikon no Tama - probó lentamente Kagome y sonrió - supongo que no esta nada mal...**  
**

* * *

**Siguiente: libertad  
**

**Besos...**

**Espero sus comentarios!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! **

**ok, ahora si me fije bien en el capi a subir xD  
**

**Que lo disfruten y gracias por los comentarios, es algo cortito pero me gusto como quedo después de re-escribirlo cuatro veces, asi que se queda por fin para ustedes, besitos.  
**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**14**

**Libertad**

**.**

Sesshomaru le estaba dando la oportunidad de partir y ser libre, claro que ya tanto tiempo fuera de su aldea, la libertad sería algo condicionada porque sin duda alguna ahora era considerado un desertor; pero ese no era el punto, en los pocos días que había viajado con este particular grupo se había sentido diferente, es decir, Rin lo tomo con agrado en su pequeño grupo y era una maravilla ver su sonrisa inocente y alegría infantil, Janken...Janken le seguía dando malas miradas y palabras pero desde el primer momento en que le dirigió una palabra a este momento había un mundo de diferencia, era como con la pequeña Rin, los apreciaba a ambos a su manera particular; y finalmente Sesshomaru, siempre tan estoico, lejano, fuerte, con una presencia impresionante; y el había estado en presencia de Gaara en uno de sus momentos malos; lo cuidaba como parte de su grupo, claro que lo estaban utilizando para saber por donde iban, sobre las personas y en realidad casi todo lo que pasaba, pero aun a pesar de haber sido secuestrado para tal labor, le había permitido vivir, le escuchaba cuando el daba alguna sugerencia...aunque de todas formas hacía lo que se le daba la gana...Sesshomaru le confió la seguridad de Rin y Janken, a él, un completo extraño, un asesino entrenado...

Este grupo particular le había dado un lugar y ahora le daban la opción de dejarlos.

De ninguna manera lo haría.

Estos tres seres extraños salidos de quien sabe donde le habían dado una nueva vida, tan extraña como ellos pero libre de ataduras, no tenía que cumplir misiones que no eran de su agrado, no era ajeno a la vida al aire libre, ni tampoco a los viajes constantes, y además siempre parecían tener lo necesario, seria absurdo volver ahora que ya los comenzaba a conocer en verdad y a ganar su confianza.

Se quedaría con ellos, sus conocidos en Suna podían pensar lo que quisieran de él, era libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo; quizás nunca había sido realemente libre, primero su familia empujandolo para ser shinobi como era tradición, luego siguiendo las órdenes del Kazekage que los llevo a intentar invadir Konoha y luego dando todo y más sirviendo a Gaara-sama, el nuevo Kazekage para cumplir las espectativas de una aldea que no agradecía lo que hacían por ellos, aunque realmente en los últimos tiempo muy pocos agradecían en verdad el duro trabajo y sacrificios de un shinobi para la seguridad y bienestar de su pueblo en cualquiera de las naciones ninja.

Aquí era diferente, en medio de...donde sea que estuvieran en este momento, era completamente libre de elegir que camino seguiría.

- Si me lo permite Sesshomaru-sama, me gustaría continuar ayudandole en su viaje y ser parte de su equipo - se inclino humildemente ante el señor de cabellos plateados esperando una respuesta con el corazón acelerado.

- hn - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo pero había aprendido a distinguir el tono en que era dicho, con una sonrisa en el rostro se enderezó justo a tiempo para atrapar a Rin que se lanzó a sus brazos feliz de tener un miembro más permanente en su grupo.

Si, aquí estaba en libertad.

- mañana comienzas a entrenar - Sesshomaru lo miro con ojos evaluativos y asintió para si mismo, el ningen no era tan malo después de todo, solo debía ser un poco más fuerte para poder dejarlo a cargo de Rin y el pudiera estar más tranquilo mientras buscaba a la problemática Miko.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Tsunade miró a la pareja particular, esto solo creaba más preguntas, pero al menos sabía que la mujer era una miko, resopló. claro qeu habia visto sacerdotisas antes en sus viajes, pero ninguna de ellas podía hacer tales cosas, esto era absurdo.

- no es absurdo - le dijo la jovencita mirandola con diversión al parecer había notado que Tsunade estaba pensando en voz alta - no me considero por ningún medio una persona santa, solo nací con este destino y al decidir cambiarlo acabé aquí, con Shippo siguiendome.

La chica seguía en el suelo con el niño ahora en su regazo felizmente abrazado de su madre, no había forma de negarlo, no importaba lo joven que fuera la chica, esa actitud era de una madre y el cariño que le profesaba el chico era real, ganado obviamente con hechos y con el tiempo, estos dos a pesar de no tener lazos sanguineos eran madre e hijo, una pequeña familia.

- creo que quiere algunas respuestas - continuo hablando ella sin mirar a nadie en particular en la habitación - hay cosas que simplemente no le puedo decir, no porque no quiera, si no que simplemente el mundo esta mejor sin saber de ellas... - una mirada de dolor en sus ojos encantados contemplando algo que solo ella podía ver de su pasado - ...Shippo y yo les diremos lo que podamos a cambio que nos dejen en paz y seguir nuestro camino en libertad

- no prometemos nada, si considero que son una amenaza para el pueblo

- por favor, si quisieramos podríamos haber hecho daño hace mucho tiempo - interrumpió Kagome mirando a la Hokage - usted se empeña en vernos en tal manera, entiendo que bajo ciertas circunstancias se deba ser precabido pero lo esta llevando a un nivel demasiado alto señora, Kaede-sama era una mujer mucho más tolerante pero estoy segura de que de estar viva le habría dado un buen golpe por no usar bien la cabeza, no entiendo como se puede ser tan terco a llegar a este punto de irracionalidad.

Ibiki la miró con nuevo ojos, era la primera vez que veía algo más en la chiquilla, había un ligero aire de peligro a su alrededor, pero dirigido a Tsunade-sama como si fuera ella mucho mayor que la Hokage y estuviera regañando a una niña para que aprendiera bien una lección de vida.

- Kagome - Shippo le tiró de una manga para evitar que la chica hiciera algo, ambos estaban cansados de lo último que habían pasado y aunque felices de estar juntos aun su situación en este lugar era incierta.

- esta bien Shippo, creo que es hora de una historia...

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Los oyentes de la historia que acaba de decir la chica la miraban como niños escuchando un cuento, era toda una historia sin duda, los guerreros y batallas, las técnicas y la realidad de mundos diferentes, la Shikon no Tama en si misma, la chica en si misma.

- ¿esperas que creamos todo esto? - le preguntó un ANBU con un resoplido cuando se hizo obvio que ella había acabado.

- no veo porque no, ustedes tienen el chakra que es una combinación de la energía física con la energía espiritual, para la batalla desarrollan más la energía física entrenando sus cuerpos en diferentes disciplinas y tipo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo también, yo uso la energía espiritual; por otro lado tiene grandes youkai encerrados en personas, el como lo han hecho o el porque es algo que no me explico por lo absurdo de lo mismo, sin emabrgo se niegan a creer que hay youkai menores y hanyous en este mundo, es irónico lo cerradas de mente que pueden ser las personas cuando quieren. Deben abrir sus mentes a ver más allá de lo simple que hay en todo, se están perdiendo de un mundo que se va olvidando con el paso del tiempo y luego los otros ajenos a ello debemos hacernos cargo de esas irresponsabilidades.

- Kyuubi dice que ya no hay miko alguna que pueda ayudarnos a los junchuuriki - Naruto se metió en la conversación con curiosidad y seriedad poco común en él.

- es cierto, al parecer aquí ya no quedan houshis o mikos con estas capacidades, sin embargo, deben haber registros que nos ayuden a librarlos al uno del otro sin peligro.

- ¡¿quieres liberar al Kyuubi? - prácticamente gritó Shizune que se había unido al particular grupo cuando los que trataron de ayudar al niño inconciente también perdían el conocimiento - atacó el pueblo, mató a innumerables personas civiles y shinobis por igual

- ¿porqué atacó al pueblo? - nadie le respondió a la pregunta inocente de Shippo - los zorros no atacan por diversión

- los zorros son tramposos, mentirosos, buenos para engañar y timar, alguien sin sentido como Kyuubi no necesitaría un motivo para atacar

- eso no es cierto - Shippo miró al ANBU que le respondió - los zorros somos leales, tenemos un estricto código de conducta para con los humanos, a menos que hayamos sido heridos o traicionados no buscamos venganza en esa forma y si lo encerraron y atacaron entonces es clara la razón por la que no lo quieren libre, aún no ha tenido su venganza y solo ha acumulado más con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿"los zorros _**somos**_ leales"? - Ibiki miró al niño de pies a cabeza, sería posible...

- ups - Shippo escondió la cara en el pecho de Kagome, había metido la pata - lo siento

- esta bien Shippo-chan, además tienes razón, Naruto-san ¿podemos hablar con Kyuubi un momento? - Kagome le miró con espectación, los demás iban a hablar pero el chico de cabello negro que había estado junto al rubio vestido de naranja suspiró y se adelantó.

- tan problemático como es dejenla que lo intente - Shikamaru tenía una idea muy vaga de lo que podía resultar de todo esto y francamente los posibles resultados le gustaban más de lo que quisiera admitir.

- o-ok - Naruto dio un paso al frente nervioso de pronto con todas las miradas en él, Kagome se puso finalmente de pie con Shippo a su lado tomando su mano...

El ambiente en la habitación cambio radicalmente si lo que habían hablado era cierto, tenían a otro youkai con ellos en la habitación y hablarían de la posible libertad de Kyuubi...

* * *

**Siguiente: ...tú...  
**

**Besos...**

**Espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! **

**Aquí con otro capitulo ya que les ha gustado tanto, por cierto como me he tardado en la actualización de la otra historia, estoy haciendo un capitulo especial que publicare pronto, no dejen de mirar allí también ;)**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**15**

**...tú...**

**.**

- Miko - Naruto estaba rodeado de chakra rojo, con una sola cola del mismo agitandose suavemente en forma casi sumisa ante la joven, sus pupilas eran rasgadas y sus marcas en las mejillas se habían acrecentado, las manos con garras se mantenían inocentes a los costados del cuerpo del rubio a pesar de querían estar tensas y listas para defenderse de todos los otros que estaban tensos en la habitación esperando que algo más ocurriera.

- Solo Kagome ¿cuál es tu nombre? - Kagome tenía curiosidad sincera, hasta ahora había escuchado solo el zorro o kyuubi, pero el youkai también tenía un nombre que a juzgar por su expresión de sorpresa general a nadie se le había ocurrido preguntar.

- Toshiaki, se escribe con los kanji de año 年 y otoño 秋 - Kagome asintió, Shippo inclinó la cabeza a un lado pensando seriamente en algo mientras los otros miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, esto le daba una personalidad completamente distinta al Kyuubi, su manera de comportarse, la manera de hablar, el hecho de tener un nombre lo hacía más cercano, como un ente alcanzable y no un terrible bijuu asesino perteneciente a un plano completamente diferente a ellos.

- bueno, eso esta mejor Toshiaki es un nombre interesante para un zorro, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, sabes que tengo la capacidad de eliminarte del cuerpo en que estas atrapado aunque por ningún medio apruebo lo que han hecho, es como son las cosas, sin embargo, he vivido con youkais y hanyous demasiado tiempo para saber que es injusto juzgar solo por saber una parte de la historia, entonces ¿puedes decirnos que fue lo que te hizo atacar este lugar?

- un ningen patético trato de aprovecharse de mi, de mi poder, he estado muchos más años de lo que los mortales entienden aquí y los he visto hacer muchas cosas que antes no podían por una buena meta, pero este desgraciado esta completamente loco, más que cualquiera de los que hubiera visto antes - sus ojos eran vidriosos como si recordara algo muy lejano, esa mirada encantada era un tanto extraña de ver en Naruto y más de la manera en que hablaba con tanto desprecio y odio - hay cosas que no se deben tocar e incluso nosotros lo sabemos, él quiere jugar con lo que esta fuera de su alcance y aquí encima de todo les protegen, de no ser por ese tipo Itachi todo se habría ido al infierno hace unos años.

- ¿Itachi? - Kagome no había escuchado nada de ningún Itachi hasta ahora, pero al parecer era importante porque todos los demás intercambiaban miradas y señas silenciosas.

- mató a su familia, la familia del bastardo con quien me vengaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad - gruñó un poco dejando ver su naturaleza oscura en el fondo todo el resentimiento guardado tanto tiempo saliendo a flote.

Los de Konoha guardaron silencio a pesar de que morian de ganas de hacer preguntas, muchas preguntas pero hasta ahora estaban aprendiendo mucho solo escuchando y quien sabe que más podrían obtener si se mantenían de esa manera, después de todo no es como que tuvieran conocimiento suficiente para guiar la conversación por buen camino.

- oh, entonces esta bien, si te liberó de este cuerpo no dañarás a nadie aquí ¿verdad? - Kagome le preguntó dandole una mirada muy clara de que no iba a aceptar juegos.

- ...no, se merecen lo que tienen, pero mi venganza es con Uchiha Madara - respondió después de un segundo pensamiento.

Shizune abrió la boca pero guardó silencio al recibir un no muy suave codazo de parte de Ibiki.

- ¿eres el Toshiaki que fue engañado por una bruja y desapareció dejando solo tras de si una cueva maldita en el norte? - Shippo le preguntaba inocentemente consiguiendo la atención de todos sobre él rápidamente.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

El bosque era un lugar que siempre le había parecido tranquilo, las personas no vagaban simplemente en ellos por que si, sabiendo que era un lugar perfecto para esconder todo tipo de personas peligrosas, animales salvajes y claro los peligros naturales y normales que existen en la naturaleza; razón por la cual se adentró en este bosque, aquí no le iban a encontrar o al menos buscar hasta el día siguiente por que en la noche nadie se iba a atrever a seguirle.

Suspiró mirando adelante, ya no había vuelta, su vida no era mala, pero sabía podía ser mejor, claro tendría que hacer sacrificios para conseguir ciertas cosas, sin embargo, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, bueno tendría que superarlo, no podría haber nada tan complicado que no pudiera afrontar.

Una cosa-criatura extraña apareció frente a él y le miro fijamente con sus enormes ojos brillantes, antes de sonreír con malicia y enseñarle los dientes; instintivamente dio un paso atrás y la cosa-criatura-lo-que-fuera sonrió aún más amplio.

- Janken-san - suspiró una voz de un hombre de aspecto cansado cayendo de los árboles junto a lo que ahora se conocía como Janken

Janken murmuró algunas maldiciones y se perdió entre los árboles dejando al joven con el hombre que había espantado al Janken.

- ¿qué animal era ese? - se atrevió a preguntar.

El hombre lo miró y sonrió timidamente antes de rascarse la nuca y responder.

- la verdad no estoy seguro de que es, Janken esta lejos de ser un simple animal de bosque, ahora no es seguro que estes aquí, si estás perdido te puedo ayudar a salir rápido del bosque y...

- no, no, no, no estoy perdido, solo escapaba de...algo, por cierto soy Umehara Mizaki

- bueno, Umehara-san, si no estás perdido estonces, debo marcharme, mi grupo tiene algo de prisa - el hombre había mirado de pronto en la dirección que había desaparecido Janken.

- ¿puedo ir contigo? - preguntó Mizaki con ojos esperanzados - prometo que no los detendré, tuve algo de entrenamiento shinobi - terminó con orgullo esperando una respuesta de asombró o algo similar, pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa divertida del otro.

- Ryota, nos vamos - una tercera figura impresionante apareció frente a los dos.

- sí, Sesshomaru-sama - Ryota respondió con rapidez.

- gin'iro*...ustedes son el grupo gin'iro - Mizaki los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ... - Sesshomaru lo miro evaluandolo un segundo y luego lo desestimo pasando de nuevo a Ryota que asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? nuestro grupo no tiene un nombre y no somos conocidos como para que ello - Mizaki miró a Ryota como si fuera idiota, era imposible que un grupo tan particular pasara desapercibido, más con lo que habían hecho en el último lugar que estuvieron a la vista del público y el como las mujeres hablaban de Sesshomaru...dioses las mujeres si que podían chillar sobre el hombre, y el aunque no tenía interés en los del mismo sexo sin duda podía apreciar de todas formas que Sesshomaru era de una especie única.

- las mujeres les pusieron así por él - Mizaki apuntó a Sesshomaru muy dispuesto a cooperar si lo que había escuchado era la verdad o estaba cerca de ello entonces era mejor comportarse para salir con vida, quizás escapar de casa no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

- hn - Sesshomaru gruño, eso no le gustaba nada, miró a Ryota que le dio una mirada simpatica pero sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada - ahora sigamos antes de que mate a este ningen entrometido.

- regresa a tu casa antes de que sea tarde Sesshomaru-sama ha sido muy amable contigo solo por la información obtenida de ti, pero no cuentes con esa suerte nuevamente - Ryota dejo a Mizuki asintiendo seriamente con la cabeza para ir tras Sesshomaru, así que ahora pertenecía a un grupo con nombre, eso sonaba bien...Ryota del Gin'iro, le gustaba como sonaba eso.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

- ...tú... - Toshiaki miró a Shippo con sospecha - ¿de quién eres hijo cachorro?

Shippo miró a Kagome que asintió con la cabeza, no había peligro, si eran de familias en conflicto o algo así, además Toshiaki parecía más shokeado que otra cosa.

* * *

**Siguiente: Tontas**

*** gin'iro : 銀色 : plateado.  
**

**Besos...**

**Espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**16**

**Tontas**

**.**

- ... - todo el mundo solo podía mirar, el gran Kyuubi tan temido tenía familia! Shippo era su sobrino...completamente increíble, pero los dos parecían muy contentos con la noticia, Kagome se había unido a su entusiasmo y había abrazado a Naruto dandole la bienvenida a la familia tan particular que tenían, después de todo ella era la 'madre' de Shippo por lo tanto ahora eran parte de la misma manada...o algo similar.

- Shizune, necesito sake - Tsunade se dejó caer en una silla sin gracia y por una vez su asistente no discutió y comenzó a servir sake para todos, menos los niños por supuesto, Naruto y Shikamaru podrían ser legalmente considerados adultos pero seguían siendo niños aún...al menos para ella.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Las chicas sabían que algo pasaba, Sakura les había dicho del lindo niño que había encontrado con su equipo en la misión de unos días antes, y también de la misteriosa mujer que era su madre, por lo demás ni siquiera ella podía negar lo guapa que era la extraña, más cuando Naruto comenzó a estar tan interesado en la chica, Hinata de inmediato se puso triste, y por tanto como buenas amigas y compañeras, Ten-Ten, Ino y Sakura la tomaron en sus manos para ayudarla conocedoras de su eterno enamoramiento del rubio despistado.

Lastima para las chicas que cuando por fin habían conseguido lo que querían no había pista alguna del rubio, terminaron en Ichiraku comiendo ramen, esperando que el rubio pasará por allí o alguien lo hubiera visto en los alrededores de la tienda que tanto le gustaba.

- ¡es inútil! - Sakura sacudió las manos cansada de esto llevaban dos días buscando al rubio y nada.

- Naruto debe estar en alguna parte, no puede desaparecer así como así - Ten-Ten parecía pensar antes de decir algo más - es Naruto de quien estamos hablando siempre hace cosas inesperadas.

- es cierto Sakura, tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie, son compañeros después de todo - Ino se unió a tratar de calmar a su amiga pelirosa.

- Naruto paso por aquí ayer - Ayame se había unido a las chicas para servirles un poco de agua y calmar a la pelirosa cuando decidió ayudar con lo que sabía - estaba con Nara-san murmurando de algo, quizás alguna broma para alguien...aunque eran muy serios al respecto.

- ¿Nara-san? ¿te refieres a Shikamaru? - Ino saltó de inmediato, si Shika estaba en esto podrían estar en el complejo Nara, había espacio de sobra para que hicieran algo y nadie se enterara... - ¡tengo una idea!

Las otras chicas se apresuraron a reunirse junto a ella para escuchar su idea; Ayame sacudió su cabeza negando a su padre, si los ninjas querían usar su stand para realizar sus planes ellos nos se opondrían siempre y cuando consumieran, y todos estos eran buenos clientes, ah como prosperaba el negocio.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Estaban en la casa de Naruto, después de tener una larga conversación, completamente agotadora con la Hokage, se decidió que la ''familia'' podía permanencer junta, pero el contacto de Shippo con Toshiaki sería mínimo, así como con la peculiar sacerdotisa, por supuesto también tendrían vigilancia constante sobre ellos, no podían dejar el pueblo y tenían un toque de queda, pero las cosas eran menos malas que el día anterior en donde Shippo era retenido sedado, y Kagome estaba en prisión; si, era definitivamente una mejora.

Kagome había mirado con atención todo el lugar en cuanto entraron, a pesar de estar cansada y agradecida de salir de donde la tenían prisionera y que además ahora estaría con Shippo no podía dejar de notar el lugar en que vivía Naruto, necesitaría del día entero si queria hacer de ese un lugar habitable y comfortable para los tres, básicamente por la limpieza a profundidad que iba a tener que realizar.

Les habían dado dos futones y algunas cosas para sus necesidades básicas como cepillos dentales y similares, antes de dejar a los tres solos a las 5 de la mañana finalmente libres para descansar, hablar o lo que quisieran.

- tengo sueño - Shippo fue el primero en mostrar en verdad como se sentía en cuanto estuvieron solos bostezando ampliamente y sin cuidado en el lugar. Él era feliz después de todo tenía a Kagome, ahora un tío al que solo había conocido por las historias de su padre y un techo sobre su cabeza, que era mas de lo que podía decir de cuando viajaba constantemente con los otros en busca de la perla...una familia y un lugar seguro, eran medianamente prisioneros, pero prisioneros a los que cuidaban, sin duda una mejora en sus experiencias, además mientras estuviera con Kagome todo para él estaba bien.

- bien vamos a dormir un poco, ya con el sol en alto podemos ver que vamos a hacer desde ahora - Kagome siguió a Naruto a la habitación donde el chico comenzó a rebuscar algo que prestarles para dormir, mientras la chica hacía lo suyo con un futón junto a la cama en la habitación.

Finalmente Shippo acabó con una camiseta vieja de Naruto, lo suficientemente pequeña para que usará el niño pero sin duda aun muy grande para quedarle como un pequeño vestido, Kagome también tomo prestada una camiseta de Naruto que le quedaba a medio muslo, algo corta según el rubio pero la chica se negó a aceptar unos pantalones cortos suaves y se metió en el futón tirando a Shippo con ella dejando un futón sin uso en la sala, Naruto se obligó a no decir nada, mientras subía a su cama y se entregaba al sueño rápidamente...

Fueron despertados demasiado pronto esa mañana por un fuerte golpe en la puerta, Naurto se quejó en su cama antes de echar la almohada sobre su cabeza tratando de ignorar el molesto ruido y visitante desafortunado que se atrevía a despertarlo después de la noche que había tenido; Shippo se quejó y se fundió a un más bajo las cubiertas dejando solo un mechón de cabellos asomando para mostrar que estaba allí además del bulto pequeño que era el enrollado en el suelo de la habitación en el futón. Kagome solo suspiró y fue a la puerta molesta por los dos zorros perezosos con los que vivía ahora y fue a responder, donde ahora llamaban casi con furia.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó de mala gana al abrir la puerta.

Solo silencio fue su respuesta, miró medio tapandose los ojos de la fuerte luz del sol, se encontró con un atado y malhumorado Shikamaru, junto a una chica rubia y una pelirosa que la miraban con la boca abierta.

- si no van a decir nada mejor se largan hay gente que quiere y merece dormir - fue a cerrar la puerta cuando la chica pelirosa se adelantó con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- ¡espera! queremos ver a Naruto - Sakura no estaba nada contenta con la chica frente a ella, llevaba una camiseta vieja de Naruto, lo suficientemente corta como para mostrar sus blancas y largas piernas bien formadas como si entrenara, pero los musculos en sus brazos son eran lo suficientemente firmes para demostrar algún tipo de lucha hecho desde hace mucho, quizás caminaba bastante...también notaba atraves de la delgada pieza de tela su bien formado pecho y su envidia salto un par de muescas al notar que era mayor que el de ella y firmes en su posición a pesar de que nada los sostenía, además de su largo cabello negro maravilloso...

- no esta disponible ahora mismo, suponía que Shikamaru-kun tampoco pero veo que me puedo equivocar - le sonrió al pobre chico que solo murmuro un 'problematico' desde su posición de prisionero de las dos genin.

- no me importa si esta disponible o no, lo quiero ver - Sakura estaba dispuesta a entrar en la casa a si fuera por la fuerza.

- esta durmiendo, ya te lo dije, ahora a menos que quieras ayudar a limpiar este lugar te sugiero nos dejes en paz... - Kagome le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara a la chica obstinada cuando esta se metió rápidamente hacia adelante para detenerla.

Un destello rosa y Sakura estaba en el suelo con Ino llamandola a gritos por alguna razón y Shikamaru cerrando los ojos con pesar.

- ¿puedo pasar Kagome-san? parece que nuestra mañana de sueño no podrá seguir - Shikamaru la miro con algo que Kagome entendió por lo que se hizo a un lado y les dejo entrar en el departamento diciendo que la rubia metiera a la chica gritona hasta que despertará.

- kaa-san ¿qué pasa? - Shippo salió de la habitación mirando con curiosidad a todos los presentes; la chica rubia al verlo soltó un arrullo que no le agradó y se acercó a Kagome por instinto y sentirse más protegido.

- supongo que debo hacer algo de comer - Kagome miró a Shikamaru que ahora estaba libre de sus ataduras - supongo que tampoco has comido desde ayer ¿verdad?

El chico la miro con curiosidad y sorpresa en su rostro, pero asintió con la cabeza, ella le sonrió y se metió en la pequeña cocina a rebuscar algo que usar para hacer la comida.

- Shippo-chan ve a lavarte y a vestirte mientras tanto - llamó ella desde la cocina

- hai - el niño los dejo para hacer lo que se le dijo muy contento con alejarse de la rubia que lo miraba como si lo quisiera exprimir.

- Shikamaru-kun, ¿puedes despertar a Naruto-kun por favor? - ella se asomo para ver al chico asentir y mirar deliberadamente por sobre su cintura antes de ir a la habitación del rubio, algo que le agrado a Kagome, sabía que estaba siendo inusualmente descortes al pasearse frente a los inesperados visitantes en tan poca ropa pero en el momento no le importaba además cuando iba a la escuela usaba una falda igual de corta, era cuestión de opinión y gusto que tanto mostraba y quien miraba en realidad, no estaba para preocuparse de esas cosas ahora, era cerca de medio día y estaba cansada.

Mientras Kagome preparaba una comida sencilla con lo que encontró en la cocina escuchó como la niña despertaba y la rubia le hacia preguntas sobre como se encontraba.

15 minutos después estaban todos en un incomodo silencio sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de cafe en la sala sentados todos en el suelo a su alrededor.

- ¿entonces que están haciendo aquí? - Naruto les preguntó luego de tomar sus palillos y comenzar a comer ante el gesto sonriente de Kagome, Shippo y Shikamaru siguiendo su ejemplo rápidamente.

- !baka, nos preocupamos por ti! - el golpe de Sakura no se hizo esperar para el pobre rubio que no tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca para quejarse porque Kagome estaba a su lado en un instante y regresandole el gesto a la pelirrosa.

- nadie lastima a mi familia de ninguna manera, ahora fuera antes de que haga algo que nos cause problemas a todos - Kagome había tenido suficiente de la chiquilla.

Ino abrió la boca para defender a su amiga, cuando Shikamaru la hizo callar.

- en serio no sé como son tan tontas, apuesto que por su cabeza pasó alguna locura que no quiero decir y ahora se han ganado la enemistad de alguien que no debían y ni siquera conocen - Shikamaru siguió comiendo lo que había preparado la joven era bueno.

- ¡si! ¡Kagome no ha hecho nada malo y nunca se preocupan por mi de todas formas! - Naruto no entedía mucho que había pasado tan rápidamente pero estaba de acuerdo con el Nara.

- bien, si así lo quieren - Sakura se pudo de pie para marcharse y arrastró a Ino con ella

- par de niñas tontas - Kagome suspiro y volvió a su comida - entonces chicos ¿tienen algo que hacer después de comer?

Cuando los dos shinobis negaron con la cabeza ella les sonrió de forma angelical que hizo a Shippo reír conocedor de algo.

- perfecto, me pueden ayudar entonces!

Los pobres shinobis habían firmado sin saber su sentencia.

* * *

**Siguiente: 'Trabajo'**

**Quería publicar esto antes de navidad, ya que personalmente no es una fecha que celebre como todo el mundo lo hace, sin embargo, mi marido si y quería una navidad con nuestros chibis y me pareció un gesto tan lindo que estuve ocupadisima para que fuera un recuerdo inolvidable, los niños seguramente no recordarán nada cuando sean mayores pero eso no importa fue un maravilloso fin de semana con loss tres hombres más encantadores de mi vida, espero que hayan disfrutado también,  
**

**Besos...**

**Espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**17**

**Trabajo**

**.**

Después de un arduo día de labores en casa de Naruto por todos los incautos que se atrevieron a dar un paso en el lugar y que fueron engatuzados de una manera u otra por Kagome para ayudar, todos estaban completamente agotados pero felices de tener el lugar convertido en un hogar; no solo limpio, si no que lleno de vida, con luz, risa, recuerdos de la diversión que tuvieron durante todo el día en cada rincón del pequeño apartamento, y por supuesto con un agradable aroma de comida casera desde la cocina, algo que Naruto nunca creyó tendría en este lugar, razón por la cual no podía dejar de sonreír.

- bueno todo el mundo a la cama - Kagome bostezo mientras recogía a Shippo que se había quedado dormido en el sofa después de cenar, Naruto con ella para ayudarle con el niño, era tan natural la forma en que se relacionaban que no parecía que solo hubieran estado viviendo juntos menos de 24 horas.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Las observaciones de las actividades del día en la casa de Naruto llamaron enormemente la atención de Tsunade e Ibiki, la chica llamada Kagome se las había arreglado para convencer y manipular a un buen grupo de personas para ponerlos a hacer labores domésticas.

- ¿crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

- solo hay que darle tiempo, mantendremos la vigilancia sobre esos tres - Tsunade también sentía que había algo que la chica no les había dicho, no la culpaba por supuesto después de todo con la alucinante historia que les contó...diablos ella misma aun no se creía lo que les había dicho, si solo Kyuubi no la hubiera reconocido, y como reaccionó a ella era otra cosa que le mantenía en alerta con respecto a la chiquilla. Debía encontrar una manera u otra de tener un control mayor sobre la situación, si Akatsuki se enteraba de la existencia de Kagome, las cosas se pondrían feas muy pronto, por decirlo de una bonita manera.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto muy a regañadientes dijo que debía ir a reunirse con su equipo para entrenar, Kagome y Shippo quedarían por su cuenta durante el día sin estar seguros muy bien de que es lo que iban a hacer para ocupar su tiempo.

Luego de que Naruto le diera una copia de su llave y Kagome le entregara un bento, Kagome se quedo mirando con Shippo un segundo antes de que ambos corrieran a limpiar la mesa del desayuno y vestirse para salir, iban a conocer este lugar y las personas para ver que tan complicado les sería alejarse como querían.

Vagaron sin cuidados por las calles mirando todo con gran curiosidad, no reconocieron a nadie y eso los hizo relajarse, una cosa era saber que estaban siendo observados y otra era el recordatorio constante que llegaba a ser molesto y más cuando ves el gesto de desagrado de quien tiene el trabajo de seguirte a todos lados.

Encontraron un mercado donde hablaron con algunos tenderos cuando le preguntaron con curiosidad sobre algunas frutas y verduras que tenía a la venta y que Kagome y Shippo no habían visto jamás, la gente era muy amable al responder sus preguntas sin problemas solo una mirada de curiosidad, que se explicó diciendo que eran de muy, muy lejos y que habían estado viviendo dentro mucho tiempo, la gente los tomo por niños cuidados y educados, quizás de alguna casa feudal de algún lugar lejano, Kagome los dejó pensar lo que quisieran le ahorraban problemas y además sus modales le ayudaban por lo que sacó lo mejor de ellos, su madre hubiese estado orgullosa de verla tan bien portada, pero también era cierto que creció en un templo y era una doncella, le habían enseñado a comportarse desde siempre y ahora ella estaba enseñando a Shippo de la misma manera, si bien es bueno saber actuar en circunstancias adversas, también la educación puede abrir puertas y ventas en la situación y tiempo adecuados.

Una niña pequeña, cercana en edad a Shippo le preguntó si el niño que iba de su mano podía jugar un rato con ella, venía de una tienda en la que vendían ropa tejida, dentro Kagome podía ver a una señora de edad que se afanaba con calma en su trabajo, el lugar en si no se veía mal pero necesitaba unos cuantos arreglos, como un poco de color en el cartel de la puerta y por supuesto marcar las letras que ya casi no se veían, quitar algo de polvo de las ventanas para poder ver el interior con claridad, y estaba segura de que si colgaba algunas prendas podría ser un lugar muy atractivo; pero la mujer ya no se veía en condiciones de hacer nada de eso, aún así sus tejidos eran muy buenos desde donde ella podía ver, con un suspiró le dijo a Shippo y la niña que podían jugar, pero sin alejarse mucho, ella se dirigió a la tienda.

- hola - llamó a la mujer que tejía.

- buenos días niña, espero que Akemi-chan no este causando problemas - le sonrió de forma afable - mi nieta no es muy buena para estar tranquila y hay tanto que puede hacer aquí.

- esta bien, Shippo puede aprovechar un tiempo para jugar también - justo en ese momento la risa de los dos niños se colo a la tienda y las dos mujeres sonrieron.

- gracias, entonces por tomarte un tiempo para los niños - la mujer dejo su tejido y se puso de pie para ir tras el mostrador - déjame ofrecerte al menos un poco de té.

- muchas gracias - Kagome hizo una reverencia observando bien ahora el interior de la tienda. Era un bonito lugar, muebles de madera oscura, buena iluminación, estanterías bien situadas, probador a la vista del público pero fuera de la vista del exterior, todo muy bien en realidad, la señora solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

- ¿te gusta la tienda? - estaban sentadas en el mostrador ambas con una taza de té.

- es muy bonita, disculpe la pregunta pero ¿no hay nadie que pueda ayudarle aquí verdad? - tenía curiosidad por los padre de Akemi, quizás trabajaban en alguna otra parte, quizás ya no estaban aquí para ayudar a la mujer, o quizás simplemente no le importaba la forma de vida de la mujer y su negocio...no quería pensar en eso.

- los padres de Akemi-chan eran shinobis, ambos muy buenos en lo que hacían, pero también ambos con un gran amor por su familia y pueblo, la lealtad pudo más al final, ellos lo hacían para proteger a la pequeña...fueron y nunca regresaron como muchos otros antes que ellos, así es la vida aquí después de todo... - la mujer miraba a los niños correr fuera de la tienda - tú eres diferente de las otras jovenes

- si...crecí en un santuario, aquí no he visto ninguno, pero tampoco esperaba seguir con eso aquí...

- ¿qué haces entonces para vivir niña? - la mujer seguía sin mirarla pero Kagome sabía que la escuchaba con especial atención.

- por ahora nada, estoy decidida a encontrar un trabajo pero es difícil cuando en este lugar siempre hay algo que no conozco, por supuesto tengo mucho que aprender de todo, pero con solo pasar por el mercado me di cuenta de cuan diferente es este lugar, no puedo regresar de donde vine, y no lo haría por nada del mundo, pero tengo que adaptarme rápido para cuidar de Shippo y también esta su tío que vive aquí y aunque nos ha aceptado en su casa no podemos aprovecharnos de su generosidad - Kagome no sabía que había en la mujer solo se dejo hablar - sé por supuesto el trabajo de un sacerdotisa, puedo curar, sé de plantas, aunque seguramente aquí hay algunas diferentes, puedo cocinar, limpiar, usar un arco y algunas otras cosas...es solo que...no estoy segura de que hacer aquí...es un nuevo comienzo y esta vez sé con certeza que será el último que tenga.

- a veces parece que debemos tomar una sola opción en un mar de posibilidades, que debemos aferrarnos a algo para continuar pero no es tan estricto, es cierto que puedes tener que elegir que hacer ahora para vivir, pero eres joven y este mundo esta lleno de cosas desconocidas incluso para una anciana como yo...el tiempo pasa, las personas cambian, los lugares crecen, las cosas se olvidan y nuevas nacen cada día...no te desesperes por nada, las responsabilidades no se pueden dejar es cierto, pero no tienes que atarte a nada, tu vida es libre, lo veo en tus ojos - la mujer la miró fijamente y Kagome se encontró incapaz de hablar o tan siquiera pestañear - esos ojso tormentosos del pasado, con esperanza de futuro y anhelantes de aventuras, yo tuve esa mirada una vez hace mucho tiempo - la anciana suspiró - ah, la dicha de no saber que vendrá mañana, no te desanimes niña algo hallarás

- y...gracias - las palabras resonaban en su mente, estaba tan obsesionada con cumplir con algo, que había perdido de vista lo que ella quería, la mujer tenía razón, todo cambiaba no se podía estancar en lo que los demás querían de ella, si se preocuparía por Shippo y buscaría una manera de ayudar a Naruto y los otros como él, pero también debía pensar en lo que ella en el fondo esperaba tener...un futuro en el que no pensaba desde hace mucho, un futuro para ella.

- por ahora, no será mucho pero si quieres puedes trabajar aquí, hay cosas que ya no puedo hacer y será agradable tenerte cerca, Akemi y tu niño pueden jugar también la compañía es siempre buena, y verás como con el tiempo solas las cosas vendrán, tendrás claro lo que debes hacer antes de darte cuenta y si no quieres partir aquí tendrás un lugar...

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Unas semanas después...

Kagome caminaba con Shippo hacía la tienda, por las mañanas trabajaba allí, había limpiado las ventanas y se las había arreglado para conseguir prestada una caja de herramientas para arreglar otras cosas, nunca tuvo muchas habilidades en eso, pero luego de unos minutos de luchar con el martillo se las arreglo para cogerle el truco y entonces las cosas no fueron tan difíciles, hasta uno nuevo perchero había hecho, del cual por cierto estaba muy orgullosa.

Por las tardes mientras ayudaba con las ventas que habían aumentado ahora que la tienda era más llamativa a la vista, y tenía flores frescas siempre para endulzar el ambiente; Kagome había empezado a dar clases de lectura y escritura a Akemi y Shippo, luego se habían unido otros niños cercanos que no podían ir a la escuela por diversas razones ya ahora Kagome tenía a seis niños a los que daba clases mucho al agradecimiento de los padres que trabajaban en el mercado.

La vida era buena, tenía un trabajo, más bien dos pero eso solo lo hacía mejor, una familia, una casa a la que volver todos los días, y claro mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión de su futuro...

- ¡Kagome-sensei! - los niños comenzaron a llegar a la tienda a buscarla para la clase del día, esto no podría ser mejor, ver sus caritas sonrientes le animaba como nada más podía

* * *

**Siguiente: 'Gin'iro'**

**Hola, ya sé me he tardado pero tengo una sorpresa para pronto ;)**

**Lo del final de las herramientas es cierto, al menos conmigo, había una cosa que quería arreglar y vi la caja de herramientas allí, jamás había usado un martillo y los primeros golpes fueron vacilantes pero luego le tome el sentido y ya confianza a las otras herramientas y comencé un pequeño proyecto de carpintería :D es entretenido!**

**En otro punto que creo les interesara mucho...****¡Yay! después de unos cuantos capis al fin se viene la aparición maravillosa de Sesshomaru! estoy muy ansiosa de escribir este capi y subirlo para ustedes,**

**Besos...**

**Espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Sakuritakiss animo y suerte ;)**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**18**

**Gin'iro**

**.**

Pasaran por donde pasaran, siempre parecía ser lo mismo, nadie los molestaba lo cual era bueno, pero no estaban más cerca de tener una pista de la miko, por otro lado las estupidas mujeres habían tomado el hábito de chillar cada vez que le veían, era desconcertante pero no le importaba por lo que solo las dejo hacer lo que querían siempre y cuando no le molestaran más allá de eso, después de todo, Sesshomaru solo tenía un objetivo en mente, encontrar a la miko y el cachorro que le había encargado, el cual por cierto si no estaba con la mujer cuando la hallará le iba a dar muchos problemas...suspiró imperceptiblemente, tiempo de buscar otro pueblo para ver si esta vez encontraba una respuesta que le fuera útil.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

En su campamento se había presentado una pareja extraña usando las mismas vestimentas que otros a los que había atacado anteriormente, capa negra con cosas como nubes con lineas rojas...extraña vestimenta para gente que según Ryota dice ser ninjas y deben pasar desapercibidos, pero bueno eso no era de su interés.

Les había ofrecido una serie cosas a cambio de que trabajaran con ellos en ciertas cosas, sin duda Sesshomaru rechazó la oferta, no le interesaba asociarse con un grupo de ningen que lo trataban de tal manera, era absurdo además de que se salía por completo de su propio objetivo, por tanto siguieron con su viaje con un enemigo en la lista, Akatuski que al parecer se ofendió por la forma de rechazo de Sesshomaru, a él personalmente no le importaba.

Habían estado viajando varios días, las cosas iban tranquilas, el ningen que había tomado para su pequeño grupo no era molesto y resultaba extrañamente útil en cuanto a información de los lugares que visitaban, además de otras cosas que venían a mano, Sesshomaru estaba pensando seriamente en quedarse al ningen de forma permanente, por otra parte también no lo hacía nada mal con Rin.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Habían tenido unos cuantos encuentros con algunos llamados nuke-nin, de los cuales Sesshomaru se hizo cargo fascinado observando las habilidades desarrolladas por los ningen del lugar, pero también por lo que decían, algo de 'Gin'iro'

Le preguntaron por enésima vez ese día de que país era...y ya se había cansado de la estupida pregunta sin sentido, ni siquiera era de este mundo o dimensión.

- me tiene sin cuidado - respondió sorprendiendo al ninja que le preguntó puesto que nadie parecía tener una respuesta directa del hombre jamás.

- pero tienes que pertenecer a algún pueblo aunque lo hayas abandonado - el ninja aprovecho el momento para recuperar algo de aire - debe haber un lugar al que pueda reclamar tu muerte, hunter-nin siguiendote o algo así - se estaba frustrando rápidamente esto no iba según lo planeado.

- no veo porque estos hunter-nin deberían seguirme, este Sesshomaru no pertenece a ningún lugar patético de ningen.

Ryota tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a lo que pasaría ahora, pero se quedó en su lugar como le correspondía protegiendo a Rin-chan y en caso de ser necesario a Janken

- ¡ningen, ningen, ningen! ¡hablas como si tu no fueras humano! - el ninja estaba harto de la forma de hablar de este tipo, se había encontrado con sujetos raros y extravagantes antes pero este se estaba llevando el premio en lo molesto.

- pues claro que no, ¡como te atreves a comparar a este gran youkai con un simple humano! - Janken saltó como si las palabras fueran un insulto dirigido a él.

- ¿yo-youkai? - el hombre por alguna razón se veía pálido y se puso a reír histericamente, eso no estaba pasando, definitivamente no había escuchado lo que escuchó.

- bueno, mier-erm maldición - Ryota se detuvo en el último segundo de decir algo muy grosero frente a la niña, aunque estaba seguro de que sin duda Rin había escuchado muchas cosas peores de lo que él iba a decir, aún no era correcto hablar de esa manera en torno a la pequeña - esto no es bueno, nada bueno, ahora si esta noticia se expande habrán muchas personas tras nosotros y no personas buenas o que estemos en condiciones de tratar.

- ¿Ryota-san? - Rin miraba con curiosidad sin entender del todo bien lo que pasaba, mientras Janken seguía gritando al extraño que había estado atacando a Sesshomaru-sama.

- quédate aquí y no te muevas ¿de acuerdo? - cuando la niña asintió Ryota saltó a Sesshomaru y le habló rápidamente de lo que pasaba, le tomo un minuto decir todo para que el otro le hiciera caso pero acabo por hacerle caso de todas formas.

El ninja murió rápidamente y ellos partieron en la dirección que esperaban fuera la correcta...al parecer lo era, por una vez estaban en el camino correcto y no avanzando a corazonadas o lógica como hace dos días cuando se perdieron en un bosque en que Ryota nunca había estado antes...llegaron a un intersección donde había dos caminos muy poco utilizados, ambos parecían honestamente abandonados, cuando Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar por el de la izquierda; Ryota habiendo tomado algo de confianza con el grupo y considerando que no sería una ofensivo preguntar puso su curiosidad en palabras.

- ¿como sabemos que es el camino correcto? - Ryota no había visto nada diferente en ninguno de los dos caminos.

- resolución lógica - fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru, Janken parecía brillar con la respuesta, Rin solo sonreía feliz como siempre de conocer un nuevo lugar más adelante, mientras que Royta estuvo a punto de tropezar...la kunoichi que había tenido de compañera genin hace muchos años el había dicho claramente que cuando no sabía que decisión tomar porque todo parecía igual simplemente elegía una y esperaba que fuera la correcta, para que nadie le preguntara nada por temor a parecer idiota ella decía que era su 'respuesta lógica' poniendo una expresión simple como si esperara que le preguntaran algo que dejaría a su interlocutor en verguenza por no notarlo; así que Ryota ahora sabía que Sesshomaru le había hecho el mismo juego, no tenían idea de adonde iban...no que fuera a ser diferente si iban por la derecha, suspiro y siguió caminando.

La vida es una aventura después de todo y aquí en frente tenían un nuevo grupo dispuesto a cobrar la recompensa puesta sobre las cabezas de los miembros de Gin'iro

Le gustaba el nombre de su grupo particular de inadaptados, jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero eso es como él lo veía y extrañamente se sentía a gusto allí.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Se veían unas paredes enormes...la pista que seguían era vieja y débil en el mejor de los casos pero la tenían después de mucho tiempo de búsqueda, la tenían y la estaban siguiendo, principalmente porque era de Shippo y el cachorro estaba herido, puesto que el rastro era de sangre seca junto con varias pisadas y el olor del pequeño mezclado con lo que el clima había hecho en el lugar no fue fácil de mantener.

Pero estaban llegando al fin a un lugar posible, por lo que había dicho Ryota, este era un pueblo bastante grande y tenían los medios para ayudar a un niño y posiblemente a la miko que había perdido.

Antes de llegar a la puerta que habían visto un grupo salió a su encuentro.

- ¡identifiquense! - ordeno un claramente shinobi del lugar.

- taicho, son Gin'iro - dijo una mujer con voz impresionada pero tratando de mantener la compostura.

El mencionado taicho los miro evaluativamente con la mirada y se detuvo en la figura más imponente en el grupo - ¿qué buscan en Konoha?

- este Sesshomaru solo busca a los perdidos de su manada...

* * *

**Siguiente: 'manada'**

**Besos...**

**Espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Debo admitir que honestamente no esperaba hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última actualización, el tiempo parece volar últimamente =D espero me disculpen y disfruten del capi ;)**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**19**

**Manada**

**.**

Shippo miraba a Naruto, el rubio con el que ahora compartía casa, la verdad sea dicha, el chico podía tener a su tío atrapado en su interior pero eso no cambiaba los hecho de que las primeras impresiones son después de todo difíciles de olvidar...además el chico lo había secuestrado con su amigo 'problemático' también y eso no se veía bien en la imagen mental que el pequeño tenía del chico.

Habían pasado los días y las cosas comenzaron a volverse más tranquilas para ellos, pero sobre todo por petición de Kagome, y es que después de un tiempo Shippo comenzó a bromear a Naruto, viendo que eran dos personas diferente el rubio y su tío, no veía problema con meterse con el chico después de todo...hasta que el rubio que también tenía una vena bromista le comenzó a devolver la mano y Kagome quedó atrapada en medio y puso un alto a las cosas antes de que se salieran de mano, aún más...

Eso no evitaba por supuesto que se molestaran entre si cuando Kagome no estaba viendo...eran jovenes después de todo, además lo que Kagome no sabía no le hacía daño ¿verdad?

Eran un grupo extraño, el grupo anterior con el que viajaban también era extraño, pero Naruto siendo dos seres en uno hacía parecer que las cosas eran extrañas en la casa aún cuando estaban solo ellos, que era casi nunca puesto que el resto del equipo de Naruto pasaba mucho por el lugar, eran casi parte de la 'manada' quizás, por ahora eran Kagome, Naruto/Toshiaki y él.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

En serio, para cosas raras tenían con la gente de la aldea, ahora además tenía un grupo de locos buscado por diversas razones en muchos lugares, que buscaban al resto de su 'manada', honestamente no ganaba para tratar con estas cosas...si al menos le dijeran algo que fuera útil...pero tampoco estaban ellos para confiar en ella, después de todo.

Tsunade sabía que sus ANBU estaban con los nervios de punta con el extraño líder del grupo armado en su oficina pero no hubo manera de cambiarlo, además de que el tipo se negaba a dejar sus armas al igual que el shinobi sin identificación que les acompañaba y la niña bonita junto a esa...esa...lo que demonios fuera esa cosa que llamaban Janken y que seguía murmurando maldiciones a medio mundo mientras idolatraba al de cabello largo...quería algo de sake, pero primero...

- si no me dicen como son las personas que están buscando no podemos asegurar que estén aquí - le dijo por enesima vez y con la mayor calma que pudo reunir.

- están aquí - Sesshomaru estaba seguro, había sentido el aroma de sus presas-ejem-compañeros perdidos ahora, estuvieron en ese lugar no hace mucho tiempo y la tonta miko había hecho algo imprudente al parecer para dejar tal huella de su presencia en el lugar.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Kagome iba a casa después de comprar en el mercado unas cuantas cosas para la cena, había conseguido unas fresas estupendas para hacer un postre dulce que estaba segura le gustaría a los dos chicos con los que ahora vivía, eran una familia extraña, lo sabía y también sabía el como les miraba el resto de la gente, pero no le importaba, eran mas como una manada que una familia en sí, claro que a estas alturas de su vida no había mucha diferencia entre las dos palabras.

Estaba contenta, saludaba gente al pasar, las personas de este lugar eran agradables una vez se les conocía bien, solo parecía que los llamados 'shinobis' no tenían sentido en lo que era el espacio personal, esa pequeña burbuja de la que todos disfrutamos y que estas personas parecían no conocer que el resto del mundo también poseía, ellos no incluidos puesto que tensaban imperceptiblemente en cuanto uno pasaba la 'burbuja' de ellos pero no tenían el menor reparo de entrometerse en la 'burbuja' de los demás como ahora mismo.

¡Zas!

El sonido de una bofetada se hizo eco en la calle, haciendo que la personas que pasaban por el lugar se dieran vuelta a mirar al desafortunado que había recibido el golpe solo para hacer una mueca de dolor.

Una joven bonita de no más de 16 o 17 aún con la mano levantada miraba furiosa a un pobre shinobi tirado en el suelo con la cara roja por el golpe, aturdido demasiado para reaccionar.

- no me voy a disculpar, si quieres o necesitas hablar conmigo puedes venir caminando de frente, buscarme en mi casa o en mi trabajo, no saltarme encima como una clase de pervertido, solo que puedas saltar por todas partes como un mono no te da derecho a hacer eso con los civiles - Kagome la miraba con las manos en las caderas mientras una anciana cerca de ella asentía con la cabeza, otras personas también estaban de acuerdo, quizás no en que llamara al pobre shinobi 'mono' tan despectivamente pero sin duda en lo demás dicho por la joven, quien sabía cuando podían causarle un infarto a alguien ya mayor por sus repentinas apariciones.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Se veía divina con las mejillas rojas de la ira, el cabello negro a su alrededor moviendose con la suave brisa y con ese simple vestido, era una de las mujeres más hermosas que Genma había visto en mucho timepo, tenía unos ojos de un particular color rosa y esa bofetada tenía una fuerza increible para alguien que no era kunoichi, lo sabía, ella era diferente, especial.

Claro había notado que la chica se había asustado cuando se dejó caer del tejado, pero vamos estando en una aldea ninja eso no debía ser problema aunque al parecer todos sabían era la manera en que hacían las cosas no les gustaba a los civiles en general...pero eso era para otro momento, la chica lo sintió casi antes de que hubiera tocado el suelo y se volteó con una gracia divina y le golpeó en pleno rostro, por cierto ahora le ardía la cara pero no le podía importar menos.

- ¡cásate conmigo! - le gritó poniendose de pie y sin pensar bien las cosas. Genma se esperaba otro golpe por lo menos pero la chica se le acercó.

Sus esperanzas subieron al ver a la chica aún algo sonrojada acercarse a él, quedando a solo unos centimetros de su cuerpo; esta chica a la que debía llevar a la oficina de la Hokage además de todo olía a flores.

- ¿te encuentras bien? - la preocupación era real, Genma lo sabía estaba completamente enamorado, ¿cómo podía la joven mostrar preocupación sincera por alguien que acaba de conocer?

- por supuesto - le respondió seguro e irguiendo algo su postura antes perezosa.

- no te golpee tan fuerte, pero no es posible que estés del todo bien si estas hablando barbaridades de esta manera - ella mascullaba para si misma, pero estando tan cerca él podía escucharla.

- lo decía en serio, si quieres podemos tener una cita hoy mismo, mi turno termina en una par de horas y entonces podemos ir a donde quieras y...

- bueno si tienes tiempo de hacer nada y molestar a la gente supongo que estás bien, adiós hentai-shinobi-san - ella hizo una pequeña y cortés reverencia al tiempo que recogía sus bolsas y daba media vuelta para seguir su camino.

- ¡espera, Higurashi-san! - Genma no podía dejarla ir así como así.

- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? - ella le dio una mirada interesante - ¿eres una especie de acosador? acércate un paso más y gritaré.

Genma tenía ganas de llorar, jamás una niña tan linda le había tratado de esa forma o había dejado una peor primera impresión en alguien.

- mira, creo que comenzamos mal soy Shiranui Genma - se apresuró antes de que la chica gritará, podría haber hecho algún gesto con las manos o dar un paso pero la niña era interesante y era mejor no moverse de donde estaba - Hokage-sama me ha pedido que te llevará a su despacho - era mejor por el momento actuar profesional.

La joven le miró, un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro minutos, antes de suspirar y asentir con la cabeza.

- bien pero caminaremos allí, no me estás tocando para hacer esa cosa rara que hacen ustedes para viajar más rápido Shiranui-san - ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a la torre, pero Genma dio un suspiro de alivio, tenía tiempo para mostrarle que era una buena persona después de todo y que mejor que ayudando como un cabellero.

- permite que te ayude con las bolsas al menos - ella estuvo felizmente de acuerdo y Genma no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa brillante antes de casi caer por el peso de la bolsa, era ridiculo, pesaba al menos unos diez o doce kilos y la joven la llevaba como si nada, conocer a Higurashi Kagome parecía cada vez mejor, era una chica increíble, para ser solo una civil.

* * *

**Este capi esta dedicado a '' Blackspotmaggie'' besitos y gracias por el mensaje para recordarme la historia!**

**Siguiente: 'Beso'**

**Besos...**

**Espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima, wow, que gran cantidad de besos al final xD  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Aquí otro capi, 2 en esta semana después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar! espero lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**20**

**Beso**

**.**

Estaba frente a ellos, no había manera alguna de que nadie más que él y Kagome pudieran conocerles, pero allí estaba, al menos tres de los cuatro le eran conocidos.

Nadie dijo nada.

Todos intercambiaron miradas; Shippo se removió incómodo junto a Kagome; frente a ellos Rin también se removió hasta ocultarse tras Sesshomaru tímida por todas las personas y la tensión que reinaba en la habitación de pronto demasiado pequeña.

Sesshomaru por su parte miró a la miko y luego al cachorro que le había causado tantas preocupaciones, interiormente suspiró de alivio, no sabía lo que hubiera pasado si llegaba a encontrar a la miko antes que al mocoso que le había encargado cuidar; sus oídos sensibles se habrían llevado la peor parte de haber tenido que tratar con los gritos de la joven miko por perder a su 'hijo', sabía que la mujer tenía una capacidad pulmonar impresionante para alzar la voz.

Kagome no sabía si creer o no que Sesshomaru estuviera allí, con toda honestidad era algo que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, después de todo estaba rehaciendo su vida en este lugar, tenía un trabajo, sus habilidades como miko estaban progresando, tenía una familia, estaba orgullosa de llamar a Shippo su hijo y Naruto una especie de hermano menor, estaba acostumbrada a ser la hermana mayor después de crecer con Souta después de todo...pero sin duda lo más importante era que en esos días se había hecho a la idea de que solo Shippo y la perla le acompañarían de su pasado, que ya no volvería a saber de ninguna de las personas que tanto habían marcado su vida en un plazo tan corto, pero ahora allí tenía la prueba de que eso no era así, de que aún tenía algo a lo que se podía aferrar, una verdadera prueba de que no fue solo un sueño muy loco e irreal: porque si bien Shippo era importante, era un niño aún que dependía de ella y al cual no podía cargar con sus penas y preocupaciones, pero Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru...

Tsunade miraba al grupo particular, después de un tiempo se le ocurrió que podría ser posible que el grupo Gin'iro buscará a las personas más extrañas que habían llegado a la aldea en las últimas semanas, razón por la cual convocó a Kagome y Shippo; y dio en el blanco, pero este silencio se estaba volviendo molesto.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

- Miko - dijo Sesshomaru dando un paso adelante cansado de todo esto, solo iba a tomar a la mujer y al pequeño kitsune para seguir su feliz camino lejos de toda esta gente molesta que estaba armada y lista para atacar como un gato en estado de alerta para saltar sobre su presa.

- ¡Sesshomaru! - Kagome se lanzó al taiyoukai pasandole los brazos alrededor del cuello y llorando todo lo que se había guardado desde que despertó en el hospital de este lugar.

Esa era la presencia de Sesshomaru, era su olor, era su calor; Kagome no podía sentirse más feliz en el momento y por lo mismo tampoco podía dejar de llorar y gritar en el pecho del taiyoukai que algo perplejo hacía lo que podía con la mujer que lo abrazaba con un agarre de muerte.

Rin se rió desde su lugar y Shippo se acercó a la niña con una sonrisa dividida entre la alegría y la tristeza, Janken mascullaba para él una vez más cosas que seguramente no eran buenas por la conducta de Kagome, y el pobre ex-shinobi de Suna tenía el shock de su vida al ver al gran y estoico Sesshomaru ser abrazado por una jovencita y parecer feliz por ello a pesar del estado de la mujer.

Kagome luego de dejar a Sesshomaru abrazó a Rin, la niña siempre le había parecido encantadora y le había tomado cariño a la pequeña, entonces repentinamente miró a Janken.

Janken le dio una mirada agria que decía claramente que no le apetecía ser tratado de esa manera.

- Janken ¿sabes que también te he extrañado? - antes de que Janken pudiera siquiera abrir la boca estaba apretado en un abrazo de la miko que se reía a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían en su rostro, mientras Rin, Ryota y Shippo disfrutaban a carcajadas de la cara del pobre Janken que no esperaba tener una muestra de afecto de ese tipo, Sesshomaru dio una leve y rara sonrisa.

La manada estaba completa una vez más.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Tsunade suspiró, esta gente le iba a hacer envejecer antes de tiempo, mataría por un trago de sake en ese momento, pero tenía trabajo que hacer, no podía dejar vagar a Gin'iro por el pueblo solo porque eran conocidos de estos problemáticos que estaban ligados a Naruto.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención sobre el grupo que parecía completamente ajeno a todo a su alrededor salvo los que les importaban, tenía que admitir que eran un grupo...particular, ¿cómo en nombre de todos los kami estas personas se habían llegado a relacionar?

- oh, lo sentimos - Kagome a pesar de sus palabras dirigió su vista al hombre que ahora al parecer pertenecía al grupo de Sesshomaru, era un hombre bien parecido, vestido de manera bastante normal, pero tenía unos ojos interesantes, en ellos se reflejaban muchas cosas y Kagome vio de inmediato que era alguien de confianza - mucho gusto, Higurashi Kagome y mi hijo Shippo.

Ante la presentación Ryota se sonrojo, no creyó que la joven fuera a tomarlo en cuenta cuando parecía tan contenta por reunirse con sus seres queridos, bajo la vista al niño Shippo, mientras hacía una reverencia cortés y vio que el pequeño no tenía mucho de su madre más allá de la figura pequeña, pero había visto cosas más extrañas en Suna por lo que no le prestó atención seguramente los genes del padre eran más fuertes.

- Ryota, el gusto es mio, Higurashi-san - lamentaba tener que decir solo su nombre, pero era mejor para todos que se quedará de esa manera, además desde que estaba con Sesshomaru no había escuchado nada más que nombres, ¿Sesshomaru sería nombre o apellido, quizás un apodo?, Rin era muy pequeña para saber algo más y Janke...pues era Janken, lo había comenzado a considerar una especie única y mejor no entrar allí.

- bien ahora que todos nos conocemos - Tsunade recuperó la voz de mando, estaban en su oficina, en su pueblo y estaba siendo ignorada por estas gentes salidas de no quería saber donde - podemos ver lo que van a hacer desde ahora, Gin'iro es un grupo reconocido que no puede pasear libremente por el pueblo considerando que tantas personas saben de su existencia y le buscan por diversos motivos, por otra parte serían de ayuda que estuvieran donde les pudieramos localizar puesto que ahora también son objetivos de Akatsuki y...

- ¡espere, espere, espere! - Kagome la detuvo a media frase, ella por supuesto había escuchado de los rumores de Gin'iro en el mercado y la tienda, parecía no existir mujer en el lugar que no quisiera conocer al maravilloso hombre líder del grupo - me esta diciendo que ellos - apuntó descaradamente a Sesshomaru, Rin, Janken y Ryota con un dedo ligeramente tembloroso - son los tan buscados Gin'iro?

- sí - Tsunade se estaba enfadando por no llegar a ninguna parte con esto.

- ah...ha, aha, ahahahahahahahahahahaha! - no lo pudo evitar por mucho que lo intentó, Kagome rompió en carcajadas, no podía creer que Sesshomaru se había convertido en un rompecorazones en este lugar, lo más seguro es que el mismo no lo supiera y eso solo lo hacía más gracioso - Sessho...Sessho...hahaha...

Sesshomaru ahora sabiendo que se estaba riendo de él le miro con enfado, después de todo lo que había pasado para encontrar a la miko esta se reía de él.

- lo siento, lo siento - dijo la miko secandose las lágrimas esta vez de la risa - disculpame ¿si? - Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru y poniendose de puntas le dio un tierno e inocente beso en la pálida mejilla al de cabellos plateados, consiguiendo que se desencajaran algunas mandibulas por el gesto - prometo comportarme desde ahora - le dijo a Tsunade con gracia por verla balbucear.

Por la mente de Ryota, Tsunade y sus guardias pasaba solo una palabra 'beso', la jovencita que hasta hace poco era su prisionera le había dado un beso al líder de Gin'iro ¿qué tipo de relación tenían como para compartir ese tipo de muestras de afecto? ¡Un beso en el hombre que parecía mataría a cualquiera que lo tocará! ¡Un beso! ¡BESO!

* * *

**Siguiente: 'Papel'**

**Besos...**

**Espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima ;)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola!**

**Último capi, quiero llorar TToTT pero...**

** estoy feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí y de haber**

** contado con el apoyo que me han dado todo este tiempo ;)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de todos los capitulos hasta ahora,**

** en verdad lamento tardar tanto en subir los capitulos,**

** pero como ven no abandonaré nunca la historia...**

**aunque este sea el último capitulo xD**

* * *

.

**Lágrimas de una perla**

**21**

**Papel**

**.**

Sesshomaru miraba el trozo de papel sobre la mesa de su estancia temporal; Ryota, Janken y Rin dormían tranquilamente en la habitación contigua; Kagome y Shippo habían regresado a su casa también temporal y el otro ser con el que vivían, las cosas de alguna manera se habían arreglado a su favor pero él no podía descansar.

De alguna manera se sentía frustrado por ese tonto papel que indicaba lo que pasaría más o menos desde ahora, quizás era la desesperación e impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a la tonta miko que aceptaba hacer cosas que no le correspondían lo que le tenía tan inquieto y no en realidad ese papel que estaba cada segundo más tentando a rasgar en pedacitos.

No entendía bien como era que la mujer se había metido tanto bajo su piel como para causar estas reacciones en él, ciertamente era diferente...pero muchas veces no podía decidir si era tonta o simplemente loca por las imprudencias que cometía arriesgando la vida en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba; tomando responsabilidades ajenas; teniendo tal capacidad sin saber como utilizarla correctamente...era una mujer a la que nunca le debería haber prestado atención y su vida sería sin duda más sencilla, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Suspiro casi imperceptiblemente, al menos ahora tenía algo que hacer y parecía que no sería tan aburrido si había más de estos ningen con habilidades entretenidas como los tipos que estaban en su tejado para su 'seguridad'; bien podría descansar para prepararse para la diversión que vendría y claro conociendo a **su **miko los innevitables dolores de cabeza y alzas repentina de adrenalina.

Como consuelo le quedó el hecho de que al menos al parecer tendría unos días tranquilos en este lugar tan raro llamado Konoha.

Una semana pasó bastante rápido, Ryota había comenzado a salir a dar pequeños paseos por el pueblo, nadie parecía reparar en él mientras usaba ropas bastante normales y sonreía hablando con Rin que le había tomado cariño y salía de paseo con el ninja quien la llevaba al parque a jugar con otros niños; mientras Janken y Sesshomaru disfrutaban de un momento de paz en la casa que les habían asignado.

Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para empezar a moverse y el papel seguía en el mismo lugar indicando con letras negras de fina escritura una fecha que no estaba esperando.

Janken sabiamente guardó silencio a pesar que tampoco le gustaba ese tonto e inútil trozo de papel que por más que desapareciera seguiría indicando lo mismo.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Naruto tomo la noticia del grupo de Kagome o como preferían llamarse 'manada' de manera inesperada. Se había sumido en el silencio antes de anunciar que estaba cansado por el entrenamiento del día y que como tenía una misión en la mañana tendría que esperar un poco para conocer al famoso Gin'iro y sus miembros tan particulares.

Kagome no lo vio más esa noche, tampoco a la mañana siguiente, puesto que el rubio se levantó inesperadamente temprano y se fue de casa dejando una nota simple de 'regreso en la noche', Shippo no sabía como ayudar y Kagome solo pudo sonreír esperando que el chico arreglara las cosas en su cabeza pronto, quería que el adolescente aceptará a sus amigos, su familia, puesto que también era parte de ellos.

Tres días pasaron muy rápidamente sin que Kagome o Shippo pudieran entablar una conversación real con Naruto, Toshiaki se mostró inusualmente de acuerdo con el comportamiento del rubio al parecer ayudando al chico a mantenerse lejos de los otros dos inquilinos del apartamento y de alguna manera arreglandoselas para convivir con Sesshomaru y los demás, incluso había logrado alguna especie de raro entendimiento con Janken, aunque nadie sabía como y no se atrevían a preguntar.

A Kagome se le estaba agotando la paciencia, Shippo se sentía incomodo con el ambiente tan tenso del lugar, ni cuando no se llevaba con Naruto las cosas habían estado tan mal entre los cuatro.

- se acabó - Kagome había terminado de guardar las cosas del desayuno y tenía el día libre, Naruto y Toshiaki le iban a escuchar - Shippo ¿puedes pasar el día con Sesshomaru y los demás?

- ¡hai! - el pequeño sabía que Kagome estaba planeando algo, y por su mirada no estaba de animo para tonterías ni curiosidades, por lo que se puso de pie, corrió a buscar un abrigo y se despidió para pasar el día con Sesshomaru y los demás, podría jugar con Rin y Ryota-san siempre era agradable con él, solo esperaba que Naruto y Toshiaki regresaran bien después de enfrentar la ira de la joven...ahora que lo pensaba era una suerte que Kagome no tuviera más cuentas como las que usaba en Inuyasha.

Kagome se puso ropa cómoda, tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que la iba a necesitar si quería hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

Con la llegada de Sesshomaru y su grupo, Tsunade no podía dejar las cosas tranquilas como estaban, no solo porque eran un grupo conocido y buscado en casi todo el continente, si no porque también el consejo no se quedaría tranquilo para que usará a los nuevos integrantes de la aldea, razón por la cual habían tomado una decisión después de hablar largo y tendido sobre los hechos, firmado el acuerdo, Sesshomaru y su grupo serían reconocidos como miembros de Konoha, pero no se quedarían en la aldea, Gin'iro que ahora contaba con la adición oficial de Kagome y Shippo partirían con ellos para un viaje donde la joven aprendería lo necesario para ayudar a los biju y recolectarían información de su nuevo 'hogar'

Esa fue la noticia que a Naruto no le gustó, pero con honestidad no la dejó terminar, Kagome así como Shippo le habían tomado cariño, Sesshomaru no le hizo ningún desprecio lo que era un gran logró y como él le aceptó el resto del grupo también lo hizó.

Akatsuki, un grupo extraño si le preguntaban a la miko, estaba tras el rubio y Toshiaki, razón por la cual ella había considerado de inmediato llevarlo con el grupo, solo faltaba un pequeño disfraz más natural que esa cosa 'henge' que hacían los shinobi y sin duda estaría más seguro en constante movimiento que atrapado en un lugar donde prácticamente tenía un cartel lumínico sobre la cabeza que gritaba '¡ESTOY AQUÍ!'...pero el joven no le dio tiempo de hablar y tomó una decisión tonta y ahora le tendría que escuchar, Naruto y Toshiaki eran parte de la manada y no solo por el hecho de que había una relación entre Shippo y Toshiaki.

Encontrar a Naruto a esa hora de la mañana no fue difícil, estaba entrenando con su equipo y por suerte Kagome sabía donde era.

Al llegar observó con cariño la escena frente a ella, Naruto se veía todo entusiasmado con lo que sea que estaba aprendiendo mientras Sakura, la chica aún un tanto pesada con ella, Sai por otro lado...era simplemente extraño.

El líder del particular grupo se fijo en ella y llamó a los chicos para un descanso.

- Naruto - el rubio se volvió a la voz que llamó su nombre y se removió nervioso bajo la atenta mirada de Kagome - tenemos que hablar y esta vez me vas a escuchar como corresponde hasta el final.

- ¿pasa algo? - Sakura no gustaba de Kagome pero eso no quería decir que no notaba la verdadera preocupación de la mujer por su amigo rubio que por más que intentaba no lograba ocultar que algo pasaba en realidad.

- nada Sakura-chan, no te preocupes - Naruto le sonrió y Kagome se enfadó.

- ¡BAKA! - Sai y Kakashi sabiamente guardaron distancia y silencio ante el estallido de la chica, Sakura solo miraba esperando poder ayudar en algo, Naruto miró dolido al notar la ira de Kagome dirigida hacia su persona.

- Kagome-san...

- No Kagome-san conmigo, ¡somos familia! ¡FAMILIA! - Kagome tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la familia era importante para ella después de aceptar que no podría jamás ver de nuevo a su madre, su hermano y abuelo, solo le quedaba la familia hecha únicamente por lazos diferentes, todos los que tomaban un lugar en su corazón eran importantes y no los quería perder, mucho menos por una tontería - sin importar que Toshiaki sea tío de Shippo, eres a ti también a quien queremos, te dí todo el espacio que pude para que aclararas la cabeza, pero el tiempo se esta acabando y nos iremos pronto... - sin poderlo evitar un sollozo escapó de Kagome, ahora Kakashi miraba interesado por la noticia sabía que desde la llegada de Gin'iro habían comenzado a moverse cosas que aún no podía ver con claridad pero no pensaba que fueran a afectar tanto al hiperactivo rubio de su equipo, Sakura confundida de porque se iba después de hacer tantos problemas para quedarse y ahora que por fin estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad porque estudiando con Tsunade se había enterado que el niño llamado Shippo no era su hijo biológico y que además era una sacerdotisa por lo tanto no importaba que fuera una belleza de mujer estaba destinada a ser 'pura' para realizar su trabajo se sintió algo tonta por sus pensamientos de antes y había visto como se comportaba la chica en el pueblo por lo que no quería perder la oportunidad de conocerla y menos siendo alguien tan importante para su amigo y compañero, Naruto miraba simplemente dolido y Sai no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba la verdad, claro que sabía la situación de vida de su compañero y el origen de la mujer que gritaba pero no estaba al tanto de toda la situación detrás de esta explosión de emociones.

- lo sé y lo siento, pero yo... - Naruto suspiró la verdad no sabía porque se había alejado de Kagome y Shippo mientras se acercaba más a los otros extraños, pero no lo podía evitar y el zorro tonto no ayudaba perdido en si mismo sin hacerle caso cuando más lo necesitaba.

- Naruto, esa noche no me dejaste terminar, sé que puede nos nieguen la petición, pero... - Kagome le miró con ojos llorosos aún - quiero que vengas con nosotros.

- ¿q-qué? - el rubio la miraba sin creer, y a Sakura eso no le gustó, no quería perder otro compañero de equipo.

- Sesshomaru, Ryoya-san, Janken, Rin-chan, Shippo y yo queremos que vengas con nosotros, no será un viaje fácil, nunca lo es cuando viajamos juntos - una ligera sonrisa apareció en la cara de la chica al recordar los momentos que pasó en la era feudal con sus otros amigos y familia - pero créeme, siempre conseguimos buenos recuerdos, amigos y aprendemos mucho...

- ¿esto será como lo de la perla? - Naruto parecía aún inseguro pero estaba prestando atención a Kagome y eso era lo único que importaba.

- no queremos recrear lo que pasamos, lo sabes, esta es una búsqueda diferente, tú eres tu propia persona, no tienes que reemplazar a nadie, si quieres quedarte estará bien, si quieres venir eres bienvenido, no importa donde estemos siempre seremos familia, tienes un lugar especial en nuestros corazones Naruto - Kagome le dio un abrazo y notó que Kakashi había desaparecido en algún momento - aquí - le entregó un papel pequeño doblado a la mitad - la fecha y hora en que partimos, sea cual sea tu decisión haré todo lo que este en mi poder para ayudarles como Toshiaki dijo que podía.

Kagome lo dejó para decidir viendo que el chico no diría nada más, Sakura y Sai le vieron marchar, mientras el rubio se aferraba al papel en la mano, era solo un trozo de papel y sin embargo eso podía cambiar su vida para siempre.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

- ¿quieres ser mi padre? jamas te dejare tocar a Kagome - gritó Shippo con ira.

Todas las personas que estaban en la calle en ese momento, que no eran pocas, se voltearon a mirar al niño y a quien le había gritado.

Shippo no lo podía creer, había ido a hacer un mandado para Kagome al mercado, no se esperaba eso, no era un broma, la forma en que el tipo le dijo que su 'madre' tan joven y bonita sería buena para establecerse en una relación donde no se le subieran las ideas por ser una mujer independiente, estaba hablando más que seriamente cuando dijo esas palabras. La sonrisa desagradable en su rostro cuando le insinuó que los hombres tenían que controlar a las debiles mujeres y que le enseñaría a sacar provecho de ello si le dejaba ser su 'PADRE' había sido lo que rompió al pequeño kitsune.

- ¡Kagome no es una mujer para ti pedazo de *&%$#! (N/A: perdón por la censura, pero ya saben en que categoría esta la historia, por otra parte todos saben lo que significa de cualquier manera por lo que esto resulta inútil se vea como se vea...)

- ahora chiquillo - el hombre agarró a Shippo por el cuello sin importar la multitud que observaba y comentaba - iba a dejarlo pasar por ser un simple mocoso que no sabe mejor, pero te has equivocado conmigo

Shippo con los pies colgando en el aire y con sus brazos demasiados cortos para alcanzar al adulto, además de ver que sus palabras no conseguían nada ni podía hablar mucho por la forma en que el hombre le agarraba el cuello hizo lo único que pudo en el momento. Le escupió al tipo en la cara.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la calle por lo general agitada y llena de vida, entonces el hombre levantó la mano dispuesto a dar una buena lección al niño cuando cayó inconsiente soltando a Shippo que con gracia volvió a sus pies mirando con algo de asombró a su salvador.

- Sesshomaru

La multitud de curiosos comenzó a chismear y susurrar para nada discretamente al ver al líder de Gin'iro tan famoso entre las mujeres ayudar al pobre niño indefenso (a su punto de vista claro porque Shippo no era tan indefenso como parecía en su forma humana)

- hn - Sesshomaru dio una mirada gélida al hombre que había noqueado - tonto ningen que aspira a tocar a un ser sagrado.

- cuando hablas así es como si kaa-san fuera un ser extraño - Shippo hizo un mohín no le gustaba que hablaran de esa manera de Kagome, le sentía más lejana a pesar de que ella le había asegurado más de una vez que no tenía de que preocuparse con respecto a eso, siempre sería su madre.

- este Sesshomaru solo dice las cosas como son - el taiyoukai lanzó una mirada irritada al grupo cada vez mayor de espectadores.

- tú... - el pequeño Shippo suspiró - ¿qué haces aquí de todos modos?

- la miko te quiere pronto en casa para la cena - respondió sin mirarlo y comenzando a caminar a la tienda viendo que el chico aún no tenía lo que había ido a buscar.

- he, no hay necesidad de que kaa-san encuentre a un hombre - Shippo corrió unos pasos para alcanzar al otro youkai más alto y rápido - ya te tiene después de todo - agregó con una risita feliz al notar como Sesshomaru fruncía el ceño pero no negaba nada y como la multitud jadaeba y cuchicheaba aún más, seguramente sería un chisme que se conocería en toda la aldea a la mañana siguiente a más tardar, nunca se debe subestimar la velocidad con que viajan las noticias en una aldea shinobi, además la información es importante, no importa cuan trivial pueda parecer y Gin'iro era un grupo importante, Kagome vivía con Naruto el jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, eran cosas que las personas sin importar su rango o nivel social **_necesitaba_** saber ¿no?

Las cosas desde ahora serían interesantes y lo mejor de todo es que ya tenían una nueva aventura por delante, todo descrito claramente en un papel bien guardado en su habitación, Shippo quería llegar a casa para cenar la rica comida de su kaa-san y jugar con Rin.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

El grupo se reunió en las puertas de la aldea, Gin'iro partía en una nueva aventura, Tsunade con sus guardias les vieron salir, eran un grupo extraño e impar, pero como dice el dicho ''uno los cría y ellos se juntan'' esperaba que lograran su objetivo y se mantuvieran a salvo, eran buenos a pesar de sus excentricidades.

- Buena suerte, Gin'iro... - Tsunade dio media vuelta para partir a la torre Hokage, era hora de comenzar con el papeleo, además si llegaba antes que Shizune aún podía lograr colar una botella de sake al menos...

* * *

**Siguiente: ...pues no habrá siguiente por que este es el último capitulo de esta parte y antes de que digan nada, ya estoy subiendo la siguiente parte la pueden encontrar en mi perfil por supuesto, 'Lágrimas de un perla II' ahora con las cosas establecidas y los personajes donde deben estar comienza la verdadera aventura de Kagome en el mundo shinobi...pasen a leer ;)**

**Besos...**

**Espero sus comentarios ;)  
**

**PD: ya saben, antes de que me digan algo con respecto a la otra historia 'Contigo' me encontré con algunos errores, fueron varios, por lo tanto estoy reescribiendo la historia, en cuanto tenga la tenga bien voy a reemplazar los capitulos, no se apuren, ya saben que no abandono ;)**


End file.
